The Siren
by levahcir
Summary: Once upon a time, a lonely siren with glistening silver hair whom the humans of Mermaid Town call 'Serenity' lives in the ocean. They have never seen her, only heard her sing during nights when the moon is full. Why does she sing so sadly? Why is she all alone? The story will slowly unravel as we follow her journey from sea to land.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story not the characters of Sailor Moon.**

**Author's Notes: I love mermaids. And I also love Sailor Moon. So I've decided to kinda mash my two favorites up to form one fantasy story. I know it's not much of a story yet. I just find it very important to build up on the introduction first before I move on to the juicy bits. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - THE BEGINNING**

There existed a tale among the human-folk of Mermaid Town that beneath the ocean waves, there lived a siren. Whenever the moon is at its highest and fullest, the siren would sit on the boulders away from the shore to gaze at it. No one has ever as much as caught more than a glimpse for she would disappear back below the waves just as swiftly as she appeared. One could only hope to catch a brief moment of her long silver hair and tail which beauty and shine seem to resonate with the light of the moon. And so it is thus that the siren would be known as 'Serenity' among people of Mermaid Town.

Sometimes, the people would hear her hum a tune in a language unknown to them. An air of melancholia would be plunged into the night and the melody of her voice would echo through as the ocean waves hit the shore and the trees rustle in the wind, like a serenade.

As much as the humans would love to see her, she has never allowed any form of contact between them and herself, for in doing so would only cause her misfortune. For you see, she has lived for more than a thousand years and has seen the various changes in human civilization. Though these changes would inevitably occur, one thing she knows for sure that will never change is the human being's continuous search for one thing she could give and that is immortality.

Thousands of years ago, the sirens were teachers to the humans. They respected one another and there was peace among the two species for centuries. The sirens' fortune was short-lived and took a drastic turn one night, when the humans learned that by consuming the flesh of a siren, one would gain immortal life. That night when the moon is at its highest and fullest, the thirst for immortality led the humans to attack the sirens during their most vulnerable state and before long, deep foamy red waves formed along the shore. In shock and dismay the surviving sirens hid in the deeper parts of the ocean for awhile until the humans poured deadly amounts of poison into the sea, killing all life in it. A sad sight it was as the people gained immortality one by one as they partake in the gruesome act. Those who refused were bound with heavy rocks and forced into the ocean to be drowned.

And so the new immortals went off to different parts of the world to become rulers of kingdoms, leaving the massacred to be forgotten and for a time it remained that way until a silver-haired siren is born. Even though the sirens' have gone, their memories still lingered in the waters and it was this that created the new life. The young siren carried her ancestors' memories with her as she wandered around the ocean. She mourned for them endlessly and yet could not find herself to hate the humans for what they have done. For a thousand years, she silently watched as people came and went. She watched as Mermaid Town formed which now stood facing the ocean with no memories of the past, and no knowledge of the sirens' existence. The silver-haired siren intended to keep it that way. Only she would remember the past and tonight, she raised her sad blue eyes towards the moon that lived in the night sky looking as lonely as her and parted her lips. Tonight she would sing for the humans.

The people of Mermaid Town stirred in their beds as a familiar melody entered the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounters

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story, not the characters of Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - ENCOUNTERS  
**

"...and that is where I was born and raised." said a woman clad in a red queenly robe with gold trimmings, while pointing towards Mermaid Town. She stood near the edge of a royal ship and looked out into the ocean as she breathes in the salty air. Cradled in her arms is a toddler. He looked towards the direction of the queen's finger with his wide indigo eyes and clapped his little hands, giggling with child-like enthusiasm. The woman smiled lovingly at the child and softly ran her fingers through his soft hair which was black and curled at the ends, much like hers.

"Oh Seiya..." She cooed endearingly, nudging his forehead lightly with hers.

"Be careful my Queen." A deep commanding yet gentle voice said from behind them. She turned around and smiled at her husband, the king who was also clothed in a similar red robe with gold trimmings. Thick strands of his long dark chestnut brown hair which had been gathered and pulled back into a lustrous pony-tail swept sideways as a strong gust of wind blew from the East. He smiled back handsomely, his deep brown eyes of unfaltering age old wisdom sparkled slightly as he admired the beautiful scenery in front him.

"Isn't it beautiful, Seiki..?' The queen replied as she glanced back into the ocean and sadness started to well up her eyes. She gently placed little Seiya down on the deck of the ship and flung herself into the arms of her husband.

The king knew what the queen's eyes meant and returned her embraced. "Himiko...", he whispered into her hair and shut his eyelids tight as he thought back on the day they turned immortal.

* * *

_"Throw her into the sea!"_

_"No wait!" Seiki stood between the crazed men and Himiko, the woman he loves who was about to be drowned and he would not let it happen. "She'll do it!" He spun around and knelt in front of Himiko with something in his hand. She recoiled in disgust knowing what it was._

_"Please Himiko... for me. I can't do this alone... please..." Seiki begged. Himiko's eyes were swollen and red from crying._

_"It's horrible! I'd rather die!"_

_"Please Himiko... We can live together forever... Isn't that what we wanted? I love you..."_

_"Seiki..."_

_Himiko took the piece of flesh that was cut out from the tail of one of the beautiful sirens and swallowed._

_"Forgive me! Forgive me!" She covered her face with her hands and wailed at the sea._

* * *

The king's thoughts were cut short when the queen suddenly recoiled from his embrace and looked around nervously, her skin paling. Something was amiss.

"Seiya?" The queen called out her son's name. But when all she heard were the sounds of seagulls above and the waves crashing against the side of the ship, she panicked. The king and queen started searching around but to no avail. A sharp gasp escaped her throat when she saw something red floating on the ocean waves and it was drifting further and further away from the ship.

"THAT'S SEIYA'S VEST! NOOOO! SEIYAAA!"

Queen Himiko could feel her lungs bursting as she screamed her son's name. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably but before she could fall face first against the wooden flooring, King Seiki rushed forward and held onto her. He stared out into the ocean towards the drifting little red vest, too shocked for words.

_'Alas...'_ He thought to himself. _'Have we ventured this far out only to sacrifice our only son? Is this our retribution?'_

The queen wailed non-stop as hot tears streamed down her face.

* * *

_'What was that?' _A siren with silver hair looked up towards the top of the ocean. She thought she heard something that sounded like a human voice then something caught her eye.

_'...IS THAT...?!'_

The small shadowy figure of a human child with black hair was descending towards her. She cut through the water and took him, recognizing his scent in an instant.

_'He's one of them!'_

Without thinking, she clasped her trembling hands around the boy's little neck. At that moment, he opened his eyes, looked fixedly into her surreal eyes of blue as masses of silver swivelled and danced, looking like it was going to envelop him. He gave a weak innocent smile before closing his eyes again.

The siren softened her grip and smiled back sadly. She realized that he was just a child and that it would make no difference if she were to take his life.

_'I'm sorry... It's not your fault... I will bring you back little one...'_

As she held the child firmly against her fair bosom, she swam upwards with an escalating pace towards the shadow of the bottom of the ship with the wailing woman and with a powerful thrust she landed on the far end deck of the ship.

* * *

The child sputtered and wheezed as he tasted fresh air once again. "Mama...?" His eyes darted around and blinked uncontrollably as salt water dripped from his long lashes.

"Mama!" He tried again with a cough.

"Seiya!" A familiar voice and scent approached the drenched boy. He spun around and before he could raise his arms towards his mother, he was being swiftly lifted off the floorboards, only to have his face planted with many overwhelming kisses.

"My god... what happened?" The king rushed towards them and wrapped a large towel around Seiya, shielding him from his shivering coldness. They both checked for injuries. There was none, except for being soaked. He had obviously fallen into the water for some reason. But how did he get back up? While the king was trying to help the queen recover from her hysteria, they heard a loud thud and then a loud splash that came from the opposite end of the ship. They rushed towards the sound and found Seiya alone on the floorboards, thoroughly wet and still very much alive, thank god! Confused, his parents stared into the ocean as though it would contain the answer they need. Then it happened in a split second. Something silver gleamed in the light, something that looked like the fins of a fish dipping back into the waters caught their eyes.

"Is that a...?" The queen was the first to ask.

"It can't be..."

"Let's go back honey."

King Seiki nodded as his wife turned and walked back into their royal cabin with a tired Seiya resting in her arms, but his eyes still implored the ocean for a second chance, a second look. He was sure he saw a...

"...siren... A siren saved Seiya. But why...?" He whispered his thought out loud to himself. When he realized that nothing else was going to happen, he signaled the ship's crew that it was time for them to return to the East where their kingdom lies.

The silver-haired siren watched from her resting place on the ocean bed as the shadow of the bottom of the ship steered away. Trying to recover from her first and closest encounter she ever had with a human being, she smiled lightly to herself as recollected the moments she had with the little child whom she saved from drowning.

_'...goodbye Seiya...'_ And soon, she drifted off to sleep completely forgotten about the strange looking bird that was perched on the ship's railing observing her intensely the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3 Dead Kingdom

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story not the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: Hi all thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows. Here is chapter 3 introducing the dum dum dum duuuuum... baddies! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - DEAD KINGDOM**

Somewhere in the South, in the darkest ends of the kingdom, where dark clouds loomed and leafless trees stood in their withered forms, a single tall tower can be seen upright surrounded by mist. There was a long narrow bramble-covered stone bridge that led towards it and the darkness was so prevalent it was impossible to make out anything. Gargoyle-like looking statues stood erected by the entrance of the tower. Any sane person would think twice first before entering.

Right at the end of the gloomy hallway, a figure could be seen sitting on a throne that looked like it was carved out of bones. The figure belonged to a queen called Beryl. Long wavy blood-red hair hung down like a heavy curtain and she was dressed in a long purple figure-hugging gown. In front of her was an elongated bone-white rod with a huge obsidian orb resting on top and she was waving her fingers around it. Within the orb was another figure that was entirely hidden under an old gray hood, except for two piercing lights protruding from where the eyes were supposed to be.

"How are you doing Wiseman?" Beryl asked.

"What is it Beryl..." Wiseman's eyes glowed menacingly. He hated small talks especially when he was interrupted from his slumber.

"Well... I called you because..." Beryl's sentence trailed off as she shifted her eyes around the hall, seemingly looking for something.

"Where IS that damn bird?!" She demanded. She has lived for centuries and her patience wore thin a long time ago. Although she has forgotten how it was like to be a "normal" human, the memory of an event was still fresh in her mind...

* * *

_A frail looking girl with blood-red hair stood among the endless stream of decapitated bodies of the sirens lined up along the shoreline. She last heard her parents' screams fading as they sunk into the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again. She stared at the falling tide which was splashing dark crimson against her feet. The wailing of a woman could be heard from a distance before it was cut off by a sudden draft of wind. More and more people were being thrown into the waters and a feast was going on behind her. A sickeningly burnt stench soon filled her nose and she did not hate it though she knew that the very people who have told her countless of times what was wrong and what was right would tell her to. She also knew that she did not have to hear them anymore. The seed of excitement grew in her little belly and the corners of her lips lifted slightly._

_A man in a hood was standing close and he seemed to be admiring the gruesome scenery. The deed had been done and it will be some time before the birth of the host of the Silver Crystal. All he would do now is wait while the new immortals live their stupid long happy lives as rulers until... His thoughts were cut short and he glanced down when he felt a pair of eyes on him. She recognized him as the village wizard whom everyone called Wiseman and he recognized her as the girl whom nobody, not even her own parents understood. But he did. He saw potential. He saw evil he could use. He discontinued his pondering and shuffled across the sand towards her._

_"I know what you are." The girl said as she looked up at him. His irises were grey and fine lines formed around the corners of his eyes._

_He responded with a chuckle that sounded like the crinkling of dead leaves and exposed his right palm. Resting on it was a thick piece of white meat and a fishy smell reeked from it. The girl stared at it blankly._

_"Raw is better." He said in a raspy voice, beckoning her to take it._

_The girl took it unquestioningly and shoved it into her mouth. She licked her lips, delighted with the taste._

_"Is there anymore?"She asked with a new kind of desire beaming through her face._

_Wiseman gave his new young protégée his hand which she took without hesitation and allowed herself to be led away from the ocean, marking the start of a new bond._

_"What is your name?" Wiseman asked._

_"Sarah."_

"Such a dull name isn't fit for a lovely girl like yourself. How about... Beryl?"

_"Beryl... hee! I love it!"_

* * *

Suddenly, a flapping sound cut through her thoughts and a hawk with wild-pink feathers appeared in front of Beryl, which within a blink of an eye, turned into a man of lanky built with a spunky wild-pink hairdo. He had his eyes down and bowed before Beryl.

"Queen Beryl, Hawk's Eye at your service!" He raised his slanted eyes towards her and flashed his most flirtatious smile.

Unimpressed, she beckoned him and looked back towards Wiseman in her magical black orb.

"Wiseman, Hawk's Eye here has something to tell you."

"Oh? And you couldn't handle that yourself?" The glare radiating from Wiseman's eyes intensified.

"Trust me. This is better than your sleep."

"I will decide on that Beryl, not you… which reminds me... Is that boy dead? The answer had better well be 'yes'. Well?"

Hawk's Eye cleared his throat. "Well, um... I did as you told, and made him fall into the water. But he um..." He looked down towards the cold stone floor. "He got out..."

"_WHAT?! You incompetent shape-shifting IDIOT! Why I'm gonna-!_" Wiseman snapped.

"Oh do let him finish Wiseman." Beryl sighed.

Hawk's Eye gulped and continued, "well... Something got him out. Something that lives in the water. It looked like a woman except..."

"...except?" the glint from Wiseman's crazy eyes lessened and he leaned forward. Beryl smirked faintly. She knew exactly what Hawk's Eye was going to reveal next.

"Well...she had a tail. Like a fish." Hawk's Eye closed his palms together and did a side to side flowing motion to emphasize his point.

"A siren?!" The lights from Wiseman's eyes have now enshrouded his entire face.

"I told you." Queen Beryl added.

"Yes...YES! It is... and if she has the Silver Crystal it would save us a lot of trouble Beryl... We don't need to go after those damn immortals anymore!" Wiseman proclaimed.

"Silver Crystal?" Hawk's Eye raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yes! The purest form of crystal! All those wasted time when we could have just waited. But I was too impatient, so sure that I would get my hands on... Do you still remember Beryl?" Wiseman rambled on.

Queen Beryl remembered.

* * *

_"Where are we going Wiseman?" A century had passed and Beryl now stood a foot taller than Wiseman._

_"We're going to pay King Endymion a visit, my sweet." Wiseman replied. He on the other hand was looking more haggard after having used up so much of his magic that the only thing that could restore him was pure crystal from an immortal. He chose King Endymion who had always been a loner and so was a good target. He dwells alone in the far South with just his four loyal guardians aiding him and rumor has it that there was another always at his side. A lover perhaps? Well he would soon find out about that, Wiseman thought to himself. It was going to be risky as it would require him to use up more of his power and it could kill him. But the thought of having the crystal, the thought of becoming strong and powerful outweighed all possible consequences._

_They entered the king's tower after passing through the narrow stone bridge._

_"What do you want Wiseman? I don't ever recall inviting you." A tall man with short hair and dressed in lavender royal garments reluctantly greeted them at the entrance, a look of disdain written all over his handsome face. His four loyal guards, the Shitennou stood next to him, with their brows furrowed and hands at the sheaths of their swords, ready to defend at the first sign of attack. Beryl giggled as she glanced back and forth between them. The coldness of her white skin disgusted them and they hated the way she looked._

_"Not much into formalities I see. Well, you know why I'm here Endymion."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." King Endymion retorted._

_"Oh yes you do Endymion." Wiseman stretched out his hand in a receiving gesture. "Give it to me..."_

"No! You cannot have it! It is wrong!" King Endymion took a step backwards, his heart racing.

_"Wrong? Endymion, Have you forgotten how you became king, hmm?" Wiseman slowly closed the distance between them._

_"Is that a threat?!" _

_"I'd like to think of it as more of a... favor being returned..."_

_"Why you-! Shitennou get rid of them! Shitennou?!"_

_He looked to his side and to his horror, the Shitennou's legs were locked in place. They could not move nor scream. They stared at Beryl, realizing that they were under her control._

_"GIVE ME YOUR CRYSTAL ENDYMION!" _

_"AHHHH...!" King Endymion screamed as a piercing pain shot through his chest. Wiseman's contorted his hands like the claws of a beast and directed towards the king's burning chest in a grip-like fashion, twisting the air._

_The Shitennou were dismayed and tried to struggle and break themselves free but Beryl's hold was too strong. They helplessly watched as their king collapsed to the floor, eyes glazed, breathing shallow and they noticed the faint movement of his lips as though mouthing a name or prayer before he slipped into oblivion._

_Wiseman shuffled closer towards the fallen figure. He had saved his remaining bit of energy for the attack on the king and has grown weak from it. But he smiled knowing that once he has the crystal everything would be... wait, something was not right. His smile was suddenly replaced by a look of confusion._

_"Where is it?" There was no crystal and confusion led to anger._

_"WHERE IS IT?!" As Wiseman screamed for the crystal that would not appear, grey smoke started to emit from underneath his cloak. He stared at his arms, horrified by what was happening to him. His skin started to disintegrate, followed by his flesh, his hair, his eyes... till he was nothing but a skeleton wrapped in a hood. Beryl shrieked at the sight and grabbed hold of his collapsing remains._

_"WISEMAN!"_

_"Beryl... I've used up all my energy... Endymion... he must have known and hid his crystal... I've underestimated his gift of foresight…"_

_"Take mine!"_

_"No... it's no use... I need a pure crystal... ha...ha... the irony... you know what to do Beryl..."_

_"KING ENDYMION!" The spell on the Shitennou was broken when Beryl ran towards Wiseman. They drew their swords and were about to launch an attack on her but before they know it, she already had a blade held against King Endymion's neck, ready to slice open his jugular._

_"If I die, he dies..." She snarled, forcing the Shitennou to move back, cursing. When she was satisfied with the distance between them, she chanted a spell and a large black orb appeared before her. Through her incantations, Wiseman transformed into his metaphysical form and whisked into it where he would spend a long time recuperating._

_Beryl took over King Endymion's place and proclaimed herself queen. For centuries she spent collecting pure energy from the humans, the animals, the trees, and everything that she could grab her hands on from around the kingdom, feeding it to her sleeping master, causing the surrounding land to slip into decaying darkness and madness. Sometimes she amused herself with the catatonic king whom she has kept away from the Shitennou forcing them to commit to her evil deeds. It continued on this way until recently when news about the birth of a certain prince evoked the reawakening of Wiseman._

_"Hello Beryl..." The long awaited voice greeted a surprised Beryl._

_"Wiseman!"_

_"I want to thank you... for feeding me energy all these years... But alas... it is time for me to return for you see... I sense a new threat emerging... and I need you more than ever..."_

* * *

"Um..." Hawk's Eye's voice disrupted Beryl's thoughts.

"What?!" Beryl growled.

"What... what is the Silver Crystal?"

"It's none of your business Hawk's Eye. Your job is to find the siren and lure her out. Shitennou, come forth!"

Silhouettes of four men materialized to form a line before Beryl and bowed before her. "Yes!"

"Jadeite! Nephrite! Zoisite! Kunzite! Follow Hawk's Eye and bring the siren back alive!" Beryl commanded.

"Yes!" And the Shitennou's shadows faded away.

"And Hawk's Eye! Don't think we've forgiven you. Your priority is still the prince so finish your job once we have the siren, understand? Now leave!" Beryl waved her hand at him, shooing him away.

"Yes Queen Beryl..." Hawk's Eye took one last bow before he metamorphosed into his hawk form and flew out of the tower.

"Those men... the Shitennou are not trustworthy... Why don't you just kill Endymion… He's useless anyway…" Wiseman said in a raspy voice.

"I've cursed their king. If they kill me, he dies too. They wouldn't want that. " Beryl replied.

"Do not make the same mistake I did Beryl..." The last of Wiseman's words trailed off and he was back to his slumber, leaving the immortal queen alone again on the stolen throne in the stolen kingdom where she hummed to herself in an eerie tune.


	4. Chapter 4 The Capture and the Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story not the characters of Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: Hello once again! This chapter covers a little bit of back-story regarding the Shitennou. Please note that there are some minor cussing as well. Other than that I hope it will be a good read for you. Thanks for popping by!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – THE CAPTURE AND THE REUNION**

Hawk's Eye returned to his human form and landed on a clearing, away from Beryl's tower where canopy of trees still stay deeply rooted and flowers still bloomed. He took a deep breath of fresh air and moments later he felt the presence of four figures approaching him.

"Yo!" Hawk's Eye raised one hand and greeted the Shitennou casually only to be greeted back with cold stares. Four pairs of eyes scrutinized him from head to toe and the hairs on his back stood.

"Wha-what are y-you looking at?!"

"You, of course." The response came from the one of the Shitennou with long wavy dark brown hair. A smirk flashed across his face and he crossed his arms as he looked at Hawk's Eye. "He's a dummy." He said as he turned his attention towards his left where a slightly tanned man with wispy snow white hair reaching below his shoulders poised with one hand placed firmly on his waist. He had a nonchalant air about him as he nodded and said to a shorter effeminate looking man with strawberry blonde hair that was tied back in voluminous grace, "what do you think Zoisite?"

"He's not as charming as you Kunzite-sama." He replied, playfully toying the curls of his hair before turning his nose away from Hawk's Eye and hooked his arm around Kunzite's.

"Oh c'mon you guys! Stop wasting time!" An annoyed voice shook the air and everyone turned to look at Jadeite, the most ill-tempered of the Shitennou. His unkempt sandy blonde hair ruffled in the light breeze causing him to run his hand through it, hence revealing his hidden boyish nature.

"We have a job to do. Do you know how long it took us to wait for a day like this? And now that we're finally out, away from that godforsaken land, away from that... that witch, you just wanna stand around?! Have you forgotten?!"

Despite his youngish appearance, Jadeite was known for his serious approach towards everything. It was no wonder that King Endymion regarded him as his most reliable guardian.

"Jadeite's scary!" Zoisite exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, hid behind Kunzite and flashed his tongue at Jadeite.

A growl escaped from Jadeite's throat and was about to call Zoisite 'a stupid sissy' which the latter hated when Nephrite ordered him to calm down. The last thing he wanted was a fight between Jadeite and Zoisite.

"You're right Jadeite, we have an important job to do and it requires a lot of travelling. We need to head east which is... that way. It's gonna take us at least a month to get there. So before that we need to head to the nearest town for food, water and supplies. We need horses because we can't teleport that far out and..."

"I need a shower!" Zoisite suddenly chimed in and pranced around chanting 'shower shower shower' that Kunzite had to stop him.

"Yes a shower. So let's go!"

"Wa-wait! Where are you going?! The siren's THAT way!" Hawk's Eye cried out to the departing Shitennou who stopped in their tracks and turned around, realizing that they have forgotten about him. They glanced at each other as they reassessed the situation. They could tell that the shape-shifter was adamant about catching a siren but they had no interest other than heading to the East and finding their king's crystal which was hidden safely within the borders of King Seiki's kingdom.

* * *

_"Catch those boys!"  
"Thieves!" _

_"Don't let them get away!"_

_Angry shouts of men with sharp spears chased after four scrawny teenagers dressed in tattered clothes dirtied to the ends. They were starving and they were tired. They perspired heavily and were almost out of breath as the soldiers stayed hot at their heels, the sound of violent threats and heavy metal footwear clanging maddeningly behind them._

_"Ahhh!" One of the boys' knees buckled causing him to trip over the cobbled street and falling forward. "Ow..." He winced while grabbing his right knee where a deep gash had formed._

_"Ezra!" An older looking boy with hair the colour of snow skidded back and grabbed the fallen smaller boy._

"Alden! Ezra!" The other two boys also stopped in their tracks and looked back at their lagging friends. One of them was carrying a small velvet pouch laced in gold. Without hesitation, they ran back towards Alden and Ezra.

_"No! Egan! Belden! Go without us! Save yourselves!" Alden cried._

_"No! We're not leaving without you!"_

_The teenagers were soon cornered and they clenched their eyes as they huddled closer together with Alden crouching in front, ready to surrender to their fate to the soldiers. They were just a bunch of poor boys that were just looking for food in the trash when the king paid a visit to the town. That was when Alden spotted a velvet pouch laced in gold hanging from the king's waist._

_"There they are!"  
"Get them!"  
"Hey you! How dare you steal from the king!"_

_"Fucking brats!"_

_Alden felt a big rough hand grabbing his hair. He could hear Ezra whimpering, from the fear or the pain on his bleeding knee he could not tell. All he knew was that they were going to get really hurt and he wanted to plea and say that he was sorry for stealing when..._

_"STOP!"_

_A commanding voice suddenly cut through the commotion and then there was silence. The boys slowly opened their eyes and there before them stood a tall man in a lavender suit. The light of the sun shone behind his head, forming a silhouette over his face. They held their breaths as the man knelt on one knee before them, revealing something unexpected - a smile. Looking at them with kindly eyes, he removed a glove and held his hand out towards Egan, saying "here, can I have the pouch, please?"_

_Egan peered through his sandy blonde hair and timidly gave the pouch to the man who then loosened the string and emptied the contents onto the ground between them. The four boys gawked at the stones that were laid before them and were unable to release their gaze. The man gently took one of the stones and twirled it around with his forefinger and thumb, beholding it as light reflected from it, causing a shimmering streak to fall on Ezra's fair face._

_The man glanced at him and said, "This crystal is said to lift up the spirits of those who are sad, allowing them to be happy. The person who has this will realize his own path instead of following the paths of others. I believe this is yours..." The king placed the crystal into Ezra's palm and finished while looking into his wide eyes, "Zoisite."_

_The man then looked at Egan and Belden and said while placing two of the remaining stones onto their hands, "Both of these two beautiful stones here derived from jade which is associated with unique cultural values like courage, wisdom, mercy, justice, balance and love. I thought it was very brave of you to run back for your friends. So these are for you... Jadeite, Nephrite..."_

_Finally glancing at the oldest boy, the man said, "Leader, brother, the one who provides unconditional love to those he protects. This wonderful piece is yours... Kunzite." The boy accepted the last of the stones and the man gently smoothed his snowy hair before rising to his feet._

_"I'm King Endymion and I want you to come with me."_

_Back in King Endymion's tower where they would live with their new identities, the boys learned that he was an immortal. Under the king's guidance for a decade they learned the art of war and combat, sword fighting and teleportation, after which they became the Shitennou, his loyal guardians. Before their twenty-first birthdays, he asked them if they were willing to aid him for eternity. As they wanted to repay his kindness, they agreed and so with a spell he bounded them to his crystal and inevitably to his life, granting them immortality. For centuries, the Shitennou kept their word and stayed by King Endymion's side guarding him while everyone else faded away until there was no one else within the tower except them and..._

* * *

"Helios... we need Helios." Kunzite finished their thoughts.

"Helios?" Hawk's Eye asked.

"It's none of your business." Zoisite retorted before Kunzite could respond, pulled him by his arm and stomped away. Jadeite and Nephrite took one last look at Hawk's Eye before following.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! Hey! Don't walk away from me! HEY!" Hawk's Eye fumed while he watched the four figures grew smaller as the distance between them grew wider and before long they were out of sight.

"Fuck!" He cursed and kicked the rubble under his feet before he transformed into a hawk and flew towards the West. _'I'll get the siren by myself!'_

* * *

"Thank you madam", Nephrite said as he took a mare with chestnut brown coat by its bridle which he got in exchange for thirty pieces of gold. He led the horse to his friends who were waiting for him already straddled securely on their own horses except for Zoisite who was stradling behind Kunzite. His excuse was that he did not know how to ride one but in actual fact he just wanted to be close to his older companion. Jadeite rolled his eyes as his horse restlessly stomped its hooves.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Nephrite said while stroking the mane of the horse he was on. "I call her Naru."

An uneasy silence overcame his three friends. "...Nephrite?" Zoisite spoke first with a tinge of concern in his voice. Surprise hit Nephrite as he realised what he just said and laughed it off, "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not crazy or anything. Right, Naru?" He continued chuckling.

"Well, don't get too attached to her Nephrite. She's just a horse."

Nephrite snorted at Jadeite's remark, "they have feelings too you know. Look at yours looking all flustered just like you." A slight pink shade formed on Jadeite's cheeks and Zoisite giggled.

"Okay guys, let's go. We'll stop at the next town for the night." Kunzite moved ahead first with Zoisite clinging onto his back and they were soon on the trail heading towards their destination.

* * *

Mermaid Town was a small humble place. Violence was a rare occurrence and even then it was never more than a squabble. The men would stay out in the sun to farm and fish while the women would stay home with the children. They were friendly towards strangers in the town as Hawk's Eye found out during his first couple of hours in the area, sharing food and drinks with some of the people in a local pub.

"Son, if you're lucky you might get to hear her sing tonight."A burly looking man with scraggly white beard said as he patted Hawk's Eye on his back.

Hawk's Eye sipped from his mug and he looked up towards the older man while the beer's cool bitter taste quenched his thirst. "Her?"

"Aye... the moon will be full tonight and the mermaid will sing," continued another, this time a woman with earrings the size of wind chimes.

"Mermaid?" Hawk's Eye's interest perked up.

"Aye... mermaid. Half woman half fish that sorta thing, y'know? It's our town's little secret. We don't usually tell strangers but you seem special hehehe!" The first man chugged his third mug of beer and burped.

"Don't ya listen to 'em fools boy! There's no such thing as a mermaid!" scoffed another man sitting at a different bench.

"She exists I tell ya! I've seen her!"

"Yer eyes playin' tricks on ya yer ol'fool!"

"I'll prove it just you wait and see!"

"Bah! Ol' drunk!"

_'Mermaid hmm...' Hawk's_ Eye thought while sipping his beer all the time ignoring the background noise and bicker that continued drumming behind his ears. "I can help you prove it", he said to the grumbling man whose eyes widened as he listened to Hawk's Eye's plan.

* * *

"The room's big enough for four of us!" Nephrite exclaimed to his companions. They have fed their horses which were now resting in the stables next to the hostel they were going to spend the night in. This would be their last stop before finally reaching King Seiki's kingdom.

Once the sun has set, the Shitennou laid quietly down on their respective beds with their heads running wild with all kinds of thoughts. It has been centuries since they last saw Helios and they were anxious.

"King Endymion has been right about everything..." said Kunzite as his eyes roamed the ceiling. The Shitennou agreed in silence. Minutes passed and their eyelids started feeling heavy as they succumbed into the depths of a dream about a past not too long ago.

* * *

_"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite..." King Endymion started. His eyes had lost their spark and his face was streaked with weariness. "I had a very unsettling dream for three full months. Evil is approaching and it's coming for me... for my crystal..." He paused while the Shitennou shifted uneasily. "But don't worry. It is safe with Helios and I have sent him away to my friends King Seiki and Queen Himiko where he will stay. The wizard who's coming is weak and needs the power of a pure crystal to restore himself. He will succeed in subduing me but for his failure in getting my crystal he must rest during which I... I'm sorry my friends that our remaining time together is short. His apprentice will keep me hidden from you and you must stay until she sends you away. And only then can you look for Helios..."_

_"My King... what must we do to prevent this from happening?" Kunzite asked with concerned._

_"There's nothing you can do my friend..."_

_"But..."_

_Before Kunzite could finish, King Endymion glanced away towards the window and his sad eyes roamed the starless night sky before settling on the crescent moon. "Many centuries ago I dreamed of four young brave souls who would serve as my guardians. The stones...the chase... Everything was destined...even this. And when his apprentice sends you off to look for a siren, you'll know what to do..."_

_"My King what do you mean? Siren? But I thought..."_

_"I'm sorry my friends but I can't answer anymore questions. Please... We don't have much time left together so let's make the best out of it..."_

_"What about Helios?"_

_King Endymion looked back towards the Shitennou and their hearts wrenched seeing their king's effort to mask his pain as he replied, "he's not coming back..."_

* * *

_"GIVE ME YOUR CRYSTAL!"_

_"AHHHH!" King Endymion dropped with a thud and the Shitennou watched his lips move, silently whispering a name which lingered in his mind before he lost consciousness. "...he...li...os..."_

_"KING ENDYMION!" They screamed._

* * *

Kunzite awoke with a start, persipiration formed around his forehead. He sat up from his bed and his eyes squinted at the sudden ray of morning light peeking through the window. He heard a soft whimper coming from Zoisite so he gently placed a hand on his head, soothing him. 'I don't think we'll ever get over it Zoisite...' Kunzite said in a whisper, not wanting to wake his friend up.

"Kunzite?" the sound of Jadeite's sudden voice jerked his head up shocking him slightly.

"I had a dream..." Jadeite continued.  
"Me too."  
"Was it...?"  
"Yeah..."

* * *

Hawk's Eye strolled in the beach. He raised his head up towards the night sky and there it was, the full body of the beautiful moon glowing brightly. He smiled to himself before transforming into his hawk form and patiently waited on a tree branch.

He was about to doze off when a hauntingly sweet melody filled the air and his feathers stood on end. 'That's her!'

With his keen eyesight, he scanned the sea, the waves throbbing rhythmically and soon he caught sight of a slight glint of silver blowing in the wind. He looked harder and there she was sitting on a huge pile of rocks above the waves, her eyes fixed on the moon.

Without warning, Hawk's Eye flew towards the siren and landed next to her. Stunned, she stopped singing and stared at the strange looking bird perched beside her. 'What...?' But before she could react, the bird magically transformed into a human and with a swift blow of his knuckles, he knocked her unconscious.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

"We're finally here." Kunzite announced as they stood at the entrance of The Light kingdom, receiving its glorious sight in awe. They went passed the bustling town and its people who greeted them with smiles and bows. The king's tower was situated up on a little hill surrounded by trees and high stone walls. They approached the guards standing right outside the gates to which Kunzite announced, "Tell your king that the Shitennou has arrived!" One of the guards then ran into the tower's main hall to pass on the message.

A tall figure soon appeared and the Shitennou immediately knelt and bowed, "We're honoured to be at your presence King Seiki!"

"Please arise my friends and come with me. We'll talk then." King Seiki beckoned them to follow him through the gates. They walked into one of the royal chambers where they were greeted by Queen Himiko. Clinging onto her dress was a child.

"This is Seiya our son", said the queen. Seiya peered at the Shitennou and dug further into the folds of his mother's dress when Kunzite knelt before him. "Hello Prince Seiya, I'm Kunzite."

"Koon..zai...?"  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
"KOONZAI!"

The king and queen of The Light Kingdom watched in amusement as little Seiya let go of his mother's dress and stumbled into Kunzite's arms. Feeling completely at ease, he giggled hysterically while tugging the larger man's hair.

"Hey hey... that's my Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite cut in mischievously. With a heart stealing squeal Seiya started chiming 'Koonzai sama! Koonzai sama!' and rapturous laughter erupted in the room. Even Jadeite could not help but stifle a chuckle. For some reason, they started feeling a sense of devotion to Seiya and old emotions begin to resurface as they gazed into his angelic indigo eyes.

"Young masters..." a familiar airy voice made the Shitennou twirl around and they spotted a petite frame with ivory skin. Pearl white hair fell over a pair of soft golden brown eyes in short playful curls and a golden horn shone noticeably as the small figure bowed before them.

"Helios!" the Shitennou exclaimed together.


	5. Chapter 5 Human

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and not the characters of Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: Welcome back! Here's the 5th chapter and the longest one so far. Enjoy reading and do tell me what you think. Cheers!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - HUMAN**

"She... she's real! Wait what are you doing?! That's enough! Put her back!" The man whom Hawk's Eye met at the pub had agreed to take a small boat out to the sea, towards the pile of rocks where he had the siren. He realized that he had brought a heavy burden onto himself because of his selfish need to prove. Yes, he wanted to have a closer look, to know for sure that he was indeed not suffering from some alcohol-induced delusional disorder according to some of his townspeople, those mean bastards. But he did not intend to bring any harm onto the beautiful half-woman half-fish creature. And what the hell does this young man with pink hair want to do with her anyway? And how the hell did he get into this part of the sea without a boat in the first place? What devilry is he into? His head was spinning with an endless sea of questions. Will he please let her go, he finally begged.

Hawk's Eye simply answered with a cold flat-out "no" as he pushed the unconscious siren onto the boat and started to oar it to shore despite the other man's protests. "This is wrong! Who-!"

"Wrong?!" Hawk's Eye's anger sky-rocketed and he hollered at the man with a thunderous roar. "You played a part in this too so don't you fucking dare use the guilt card on me! You humans are so pretentious! You can't just decide on one thing and stick to it! You think you can have a second chance! Well you don't! You made a mistake big fucking deal! It's not my fault you're stupid so stop preaching to me on what's right or wrong!" Hawk's Eye's pupils were constricted and his nostrils were flaring. This fat pathetic human has no right to judge him.

Once they reached the shore, Hawk's Eye took a huge cloth and draped it over the siren's torso and tail, slumped her over his right shoulder and walked away, leaving the estranged man with his guilty conscience.

"Oh yeah", Hawk's Eye said twirling around, "before I forget." He put a hand in his side pocket and flicked it in the air towards the other man before walking away again for the last time. The other man stared at the tossed piece of gold coin half covered in sand and he could feel its exposed glimmering side mocking at him. His insides churned and a nauseating sensation overtook him. The sickening feeling in his gut grew as he felt as though the dull heaviness in his heart was weighing him down into the sand. What have I done, he thought despairingly.

* * *

It was past midnight and the Shitennou lied down on their beds in their respective chambers as they listen to the sound of chirping crickets right outside the windows. They have met Helios but not talked about anything yet. He had said that they would meet again the next morning as they had traveled a long way and must therefore rest. Anymore information thrown at them, no matter how much they needed to hear it, would only distress them. They would need energy, Helios had insisted before he retired into his own room.

"Kunzite-sama...?"

The white-haired guardian rose from his bed at the sound of a familiar voice and there was Zoisite in his robes standing under the shadows of the doorway. Kunzite patted the empty spot of the bed next to him where his younger companion then plopped himself on after closing the door behind him. They then laid down next to each other just contemplating over the sound of each others' breathing.

"Helios seemed... different." Zoisite said.

"Yeah."

Indeed Helios was not the same person they knew centuries ago. Kunzite remembered how his eyes used to sparkle. He remembered how he came out from King Endymion's chamber one night carrying the spoils of tears and left without a word. He also remembered how the king would look out the window ever so often since Helios's departure and a light spark in his eyes would appear in a split second whenever the sound of wings rustled nearby.

Kunzite closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against Zoisite's head. He deeply inhaled the fragrance of his companion's hair as his soft snoring lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Down the silent dark corridor in the last chamber, Helios sat on a wooden chair next to the opened window. A streak of light from the moon crept in and created a soft glow around his features as he gazed into the forest, mesmerized by the dancing lights of fireflies at a distance. He closed his eyes as he thought of the Shitennou and what he was going to say to them. They're not going to handle it easily, he thought to himself as his mind drifted from the moment when he had stood in a corner watching the interaction between the young prince and the Shitennou, to the roomful of steady flickering candle flames, the shadows that graced the walls and the timeless whispering words of an old gypsy witch.

* * *

_"Is something bothering you my child?" the old gypsy asked breaking Helios out of his reverie. She was seated with her hair spread out like white wool and the mound of her hunched back rose and fell in a steady rhythm as she breathed. Her gray skin radiated under the orange light, deepening the dark lines on her aged face. He looked into her eyes—deeply set and burning in the light—and sometimes he would wonder what kind of tales they would reveal if he were to gaze into them deep enough. He smiled wanly as he replied, "I've been having some visions..."_

_With her kind gaze constantly fixed on him, she asked, "what do you see?" She had always been curious about his visions._

_"A king... he's very sad and lonely... and I can feel him calling for me... " Helios replied with a hand placed over his heart._

_The gypsy nodded while deep in thought as she gazed back to the flame that highlighted the concerns written on her face which was soon replaced by a smile. "You can go", she finally said._

_Helios stared at her with wide eyes. He cannot believe what he just heard. He can go?_

_She turned her head back towards Helios as if she had read his mind and smiled. "You're special Helios... I did not make you so that I can keep you for myself. I have wished for the longest time that you would one day realize your destiny and follow your heart and your dream. My wish has finally come true and I must accept it, even if it means losing you forever."_

_Helios sat pondering a moment before realizing that the gypsy meant what she said. "I will never forget you..." He whispered as he embraced his old maker in a tender gesture before walking away, leaving the flicking flame of a dying candle and the shadows on the walls behind. With his eyes closed his body started to glow and the figure of a white horse with a pair of huge wings stood in his place. With one swift downward movement, the winged stallion shot straight into the air and headed towards the south in a kingdom called Elysion where the cries of a lonely king calls for him._

_'Goodbye Mama Zirconia...' the inner voice of Helios whispered hoping it would reach the old gypsy's ears._

* * *

_The white winged horse Helios landed somewhere in the forest of Elysion where there were no people and he returned to his human form. He walked towards a small pond and there was a man in lavender royal garments standing at the edge of it, his back facing Helios._

_"What do you want shape-shifter?" King Endymion asked in a cold stern voice without turning around. His keen senses told him that the person standing behind was no ordinary person for he had a different kind of aura surrounding him, different from that of a normal human being which were usually small, weak and almost colorless. But this one, he thought, this one's a strong deep yellow, almost like the color of gold. He felt a comforting sensation as the smaller being closed the distance between them._

_"Do you believe in dreams...?" what sounded like the melodic voice of an angel made the king whirl around and he gasped as he gazed into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Am I in one right now, he had asked in a trembling voice before his knees and tear ducts gave way. All intentions of suicide escaped his mind completely as Helios took him into his arms and gently kissed away the tears. "No my king... this isn't a dream..."_

* * *

A sharp scream pierced through the morning air. Alarmed, the people of Mermaid Town gathered to find out what was wrong. Screams turned into wailing and moments later the whole town was mourning.

"Did ya hear? That ol' drunk's dead."  
"Aye... I heard that his granddaughter found him hangin' by a noose."  
"What?! He hung himself?! Why would he do that?"  
"Who knows... Mysteries of the mind."  
"Papa! Papa!"  
"Whaddya want boy?"  
"Look what I found on the beach!"  
"Looky here! A gold coin!"

* * *

She awoke to the sound of chattering birds. Birds in the ocean? She thought her brain must be whacked out. Then she heard the hard crunching sound of gravel above her swinging head before she finally tore open her eyes only to come face to face with a wall of creased dirty white fabric and a foul odor reeked from it. She craned her neck upwards and saw a pair of black boots moving back and forth simultaneously, the heels kicking the dirt as they took turns catching up with one another. She remembered seeing such things lying on the ocean floor, becoming home to small sea dwellers. But, she wondered oddly, aren't they usually found on land and attached to... LEGS! A chill ran up her spine as she stared at the boots which were indeed, to her deepest agony, attached to a pair of moving legs, the pants covering it and creasing as it went, and the ends of her long silver hair trailing behind them, picking the dirt as it went.

WHERE AM I?! The siren wondered in frenzy as she gained full awareness of her senses. Her back jerked upwards and she started to struggle while still slumped over something tall and its grip was as strong as a vice. Panicking, she screamed and flung her arms around wildly.

"Oh shit! Hey hey hey! Stop moving!" She heard a menacing growl as her perpetrator's grip got tighter but that only made her thrash around even more, her arms and tail lashing hard at whatever that was causing her such anxiety. The sharp fins on her tail slashed her abductor right on the face and caused a light streak of blood to trickle. He yelped in pain and the siren fell off his shoulder onto the earth with a loud thud when he released his hold.

"Ow! My face! You fucking bitch! You scratched my face!" Hawk's Eye cupped his right cheek as he snarled at the siren who was sprawling on the dirt in a tangled mess. Her long silver hair has lost its shine and it clung onto her body in knots like an intricate web. Her pale face was speckled with sand and salt crystals as she let it contort in agonizing horror. I'm on land! she shrieked in her mind and tried to cower under her arms as the painful glare from the sun shot burning arrows into her eyes and skin. She was not used to the brightness.

Hawk's Eye's thin lips formed into a leering grin as he planted one boot on the flipper of her tail. She glared up at him with an icy stare and hissed. She yanked her tail away and tried to lean forward in an attempt to scratch him, to tear his limbs apart and to dig his eyes out. But he was too quick and she was too weak. She tried to fling her tail at him but he just kicked it away so hard she winced in pain. "My turn", she heard him say before sudden blackness took over her again.

* * *

"Freaking hell! All this work is making me hungry!" Hawk's Eye exclaimed with his fist still tightly balled up, fingers digging into the palm of his hand. A rustling in a nearby bush made him look up, startled. The hell was that? he thought and waited but nothing else happened. "Just the wind", he reckoned. "I'll make it quick. What's she gonna do? Walk away?" He said to himself sarcastically before turning into a hawk and flew away with a picture of a juicy dead sparrow bird in his mind.

* * *

"Shh! Quiet! He'll hear us!"  
"Oh he's gone he's gone!"  
"C'mon!"

Four figures of sprite-looking young girls, each dressed in a different color, sprung out of a bush, tip-toed cautiously towards the strange looking being in front of them and gawked over it. Just a while ago, they were playing catch in a nearby stream when they heard a loud angry voice followed by what sounded like a struggle. They made their way towards the commotion and hid in the bushes just in time to witness the mean looking pink-haired man knocking the woman—or fish? they had wondered—out.

"Oh my god she's a-!" Cere-cere, the girl in pink exclaimed with her hands clasped over her mouth. She could not believe what she was looking at. "That old hag was right!" Jun-jun who was dressed in green added. "PALLA-PALLA WANTS TO PLAY!" The girl in blue flung her arms into the air and jumped with child-like excitement, unnerving the rest. "Shhh! You're too loud!" Jun-jun cried with her right index finger pressed against Palla-palla's lips who only repeated herself in a forced whisper, to Jun-jun's annoyance. Ves-ves, the girl in red heard a soft groan coming from the siren. "Shit she's waking up!"

The four girls immediately fell silent, took a few steps back and watched in curious amazement as the siren stirred. Her eyes blinked a few times before they flung wide open shock with shock flashing through her irises. She quickly sat up only to feel her head spin so she placed one hand on her throbbing forehead and the other to keep herself steady on the ground. Her arms and back were glistening with sweat and she felt horrible under the burning sun.

"HI!" a high-pitched squeal suddenly shook her out of her stupor and she glanced towards the voice through narrowed eyes. Four small looking human girls were standing at a distance away from her and one of them—with a bright blue hair and outfit—was waving her arms frantically and flashing her teeth at her in a huge overly friendly grin. Where's that horrible man? she wondered as her blue eyes darted suspiciously from one girl to the next.

"We should help her." Cere-cere said as she glanced back at her friends. "Any ideas?" Ves-ves asked as she stood in a thinking pose. "PALLA-PALLA STILL WANTS TO PLAY!" "Shut up! Lemme think! OH! I got it! How about...?"Jun-jun gathered the rest and whispered within their little circle. Ves-ves clapped her hands and patted Jun-jun on the back, "Jun-jun that's a great idea! Ce-" but before she could finish, Palla-palla jumped in front of everyone and stretched her hands out towards the siren. "PALLA-PALLA WILL DO IT!"

"PALLA-PALLA NO!" Cere-cere, Jun-jun and Ves-ves desperately reached out towards Palla-palla attempting to stop her from committing what they thought was about to be an unthinkable act that could leave them with an equally unthinkable consequence but they were too late. Strings of white and blue light jolted out of her fingertips, zigzagged through the air towards the siren and struck her with such an electrifying force, her whole body contorted and her mouth shaped into an 'O' but no sound could escape. Her pupils rolled to the back of her head and her whole body shook uncontrollably as the girls watched her finally plopped back to the ground. The girls—except the grinning Palla-palla—held their breaths and only released them with a huge sigh of relief the minute they saw her chest heaved. Their wide eyes trailed around her new form. In place of her tail was a pair of human legs and golden blonde hair shone under the sun instead of silver.

Palla-palla jumped and rejoiced, "YAY! PALLA-PALLA DID IT!" "Palla-palla you fool! Why did you do it?!" Jun-jun was fuming.  
"Yeah Cere-cere was supposed to do it!" added Ves-ves, equally mad. "You could have killed her!" Jun-jun continued as she slammed her chest against Palla-palla's and towered over her. "Or turned her into a frog!" Ves-ves remarked in the same manner. "Eh?!" Palla-palla was now cowering in their shadows, looking up at them puppy eyed. "And why did you turn her hair yellow?" Jun-jun asked scratching her head. "Palla-palla likes it!" she cried defiantly, hands clenched and brought close to her face. "Guys! She's waking up again!" Cere-cere suddenly said and everyone went still again.

Once again the siren sat upright with a dazed look on her face. She groaned in pain as the muscles in her body shivered from the electrifying experience she just had. This is weird, she thought to herself while her head hung low as her vision cleared and when it did, all she saw were her... LEGS?! Thinking she might be hallucinating, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. Her eyes moved downwards and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her whole world spun as she gawked continually, realizing that she did not indeed mistake her tail for a pair of human legs. She brushed a fleshy white part of the right thigh with her trembling fingertips and gasped when it tingled to her touch. Her pupils then crept further downwards and there it was to her distaste, human woman-parts. She had seen one of those before when she watched—from a distance far enough not to be seen—human women swimming naked in the ocean. The human men-parts looked different though but she never allowed herself to give much thought to it.

I'm human! I've got legs! she thought in horror as she grabbed a bunch of her hair in despair and moaned. Then as if news of her newly attained humanness was not bad enough, the sight of blonde streaks flowing out of her head brought her to an even lower low. She felt her heart sink deeper into the gutters of her soul as she roughly yanked on the yellow tangles.

"My... my hair..." she whimpered.

"You can talk?!" Ves-ves said voicing out everyone's surprise.

"Of course I can talk..." she snarled as she dug her nails deep into the skin of her new legs causing bright red thin marks to form. "I hate this! I _hate_this!" she screeched, clawing further at her thighs and then at her hair.

"Did Palla-palla do something wrong?"

"You did this to me?! Give me back my tail! And my hair! Give them back!"

A slight tinge of annoyance surged within Jun-jun, appalled by the response they were getting. With her hands on her hips, she said, "Palla-palla won't be able to... yet. And what the hell's wrong with you? You should thank us 'cause if we hadn't seen you, you'd be sushi by now. We gave you legs so you can-"

"What the fuck is this?" a man's voice suddenly cut through, momentarily stunning everyone.

"RUN!" screamed Cere-cere.

* * *

Hawk's Eye was perched on a broken tree branch with a sparrow, limp and lifeless under the sharp grip of his talons. He ripped its brown feathers out with his deadly beak and dove into its soft flesh, relishing the taste of fresh blood. Within minutes, after he had his fill and flew his way back to the siren, he heard a childlike squeal coming in his direction. He then spotted four figures and settled in his human form behind them.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked in a cold voice as his eyes shifted menacingly from one girl to the next before finally landing on the being crouching on the ground. He stared at her face, then her hair, then her... what the fuck, he thought angrily, legs?!

"RUN!" screamed a girl in pink who rushed towards the blonde woman. "RUN!" she shrieked a second time as she tried to get her to stand up and pushed her to run.

"What the hell! What did you do to the siren?!" Hawk's Eye demanded furiously. He could see the blonde stumbling away in awkward movements from the corner of his eye but he could not chase after her as he was being blocked by the three girls clad in blue, green and red outfits. "Who the hell are you?! Get out of my way!"

Instead of doing what he said, Palla-palla, Jun-jun and Ves-ves stood in positions, knuckles up, knees bent, ready to attack. In a flash, Palla-palla and Ves-ves knocked Hawk's Eye to the ground with big blue and red flying balls. Jun-jun then pounced on top of him and started throwing hard punches in his face at high speed. Hawk's Eye howled as he tried to claw at his attacker only to have his attempts fail him as she was too swift and too agile. He has never come face to face with such speed before. "Cere-cere now!" someone hollered behind him and the extra weight came off him in a flash before he was struck with bolt of lightning, freezing him cold to the bone. Spasms shot through his entire body for what seemed like a split second but when he opened his eyes, he found himself lying face down on a shallow pond. He stood up choking and gasping for air, water splattering in all directions as he looked around madly but there were no girls and no siren.

"Fuck me." He muttered to himself.

* * *

King Seiki and Queen Himiko stood next to Helios as the Shitennou entered the main chamber. "We have something important to tell you." King Seiki said after greeting them. His long dark brown hair hung down heavily and fully instead of being tied back in his usual style, framing his angular jaw line in a dark handsome sort of way. The Shitennou noticed the grimness vaguely buried beneath his sharp composure and though Queen Himiko's kindly smile never left her face they could sense the same solemn air radiating around her. Seiya was playfully seated atop a heap of soft toys in his crib and he squealed in delight the moment the Shitennou came into his full view.

"What is it Your Royal Highness?" Kunzite asked as he and the others bowed before the family. The king and queen glanced towards Helios who looked like he was having the floor's full attention. "I have a message for you from King Endymion" he said, a soft sombre tone rang in his voice.

The Shitennou's brows furrowed slightly. "A message?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes, but before that please allow me to show you a vision. Please close your eyes and be still and just let me..."

The Shitennou did as they were told and they allowed their muscles to relax.

"...take you..."

A warm sensation filled them as Helios's airy voice begun to sound almost dream-like and their senses wavered.

"...back to the past..."

They felt as if they were being lifted off the ground and taken higher and further away as Helios's voice grew softer till it was nothing more than wispy air.

* * *

_The Shitennou opened their eyes and before them laid an event of the past. There was King Endymion seated on a chair, the ends of his lavender robe sweeping the floor as the cool night air rushed in and his eyes were filled with sadness. Helios was resting his head on the king's thighs as he felt the gentle strokes on his fair hair, his white lashes glistening with tiny pearl-like tears._

_"You must go Helios..." King Endymion whispered. "After I give you my crystal... you must go."_

_Helios could only nod for his throat felt too strangled for words._

_"Helios..."_

_Helios managed to free his voice and replied, "My Lord?"_

_"Don't ever come back. Please promise me that you'll never come back..." King Endymion begged as he lifted Helios up and locked him in an embrace. Helios struggled to keep his tears from falling as the king's lips softly brushed against the wisps of white hair over his right ear but the Shitennou could not make out what last words were being whispered._

_They continued watching in silence as a golden horn formed on the top of Helios's head and left King Endymion's arms and chamber without another word or a glance back, the tortured sounds of his footsteps echoing as he left. The moment he was gone, the vision around them blurred into a roomful of darkness and King Endymion's deep enigmatic voice rung in their heads._

_"My friends... I want to thank you for standing by me all these centuries but alas your servitude is no longer needed for the time has come for you to serve a new master. I must apologize for I have not been forthright with you. You were never meant to be mine but by some strange miscalculation of fate, you arrived a few centuries too early. The only way for you to come this far was for me to keep you alive with the help of my crystal till the arrival of your one true lord. Once Helios has delivered your life forces into his crystal, you are to be his four guardians. I understand if this is hard to accept... but I am long gone and my crystal cannot serve me anymore. I'm sorry... Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite... my four precious jewels... Perhaps we'll meet again in different lifetime..."_

* * *

The Shitennou stood speechless as their minds returned to the chamber in King Seiki's tower. They looked at the young prince babbling away in his crib, uncertain of what to say or feel. He's our true master? Jadeite thought, a slight surge of anger rising within him. Our time of arrival on this planet was miscalculated? What kind of a sick joke is that? He lowered his eyes and glared at the floor. His shoulders quivered almost violently as he found it harder to hold his emotions together. He wanted to break down a wall and scream at the top of his lungs. Nephrite sensed it and put an assuring hand on Jadeite's shoulder. They then turned and looked as Kunzite walked towards the crib and knelt down in front of Seiya whose tiny hands held onto the bars in front of him. His white hair fell over his shoulders in fine tresses as he bowed his head and placed his right hand over his heart. Jadeite immediately understood. King Endymion had given them an order and it was their duty to honor his last wish. To disobey would be betrayal he realized. He along with Nephrite and Zoisite then knelt down behind their leader in the same submissive gesture.

Helios nodded at King Seiki and Queen Himiko before closing his eyes. A golden light started to radiate from his horn which then spread across the room, illuminating it. Soon four bright sparks appeared and hovered before penetrating Seiya's chest in a blast. His indigo eyes grew wide as they glowed and a sharp cry escaped his throat before he fell backwards, his hand landing onto his pile of soft toys. "Seiya!" Queen Himiko cried as she rushed towards the crib and lifted him up into a cradle. Helios gazed into her glossy eyes while he caressed the prince's soft dark curls and said, "he'll be fine." He managed one more smile as he gently pressed his lips on the prince's forehead.

"It is done." Helios said as he looked back towards the Shitennou who noticed that the shine of the horn on his head had dulled. He then walked towards the open window and stared towards the sky, whispering to himself, "I am done..."

"Helios?" But before Kunzite could continue, Helios jumped off the window with his hands outstretched. "HELIOS!" Kunzite screamed as he leaned out of the window only to see Helios transform into a winged horse before he could hit the ground. He watched the vast span of white wings graced the clouds as they slowly disappeared into the blue abyss.

* * *

She ran because she was told to and she had not stopped running since. She finally stopped to catch her breath and felt her heart thundering loudly against her chest where beads of sweat had formed. She noticed a dull aching on her calves and the painful swells and cuts that had formed on the bottom of her feet. These new sensations got too overwhelming so she collapsed to the ground, buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Her cold naked body was encased within her blonde tangled hair which was streaked with dirt and grime. Why is this happening to me, she thought mournfully, not realizing that a little black shape was approaching her, apparently attracted to the salty and fishy scent she was exuding. She let out a tiny gasp when she felt something furry brushing against the skin of her naked back. Then she heard a sound.

"...NYAAAOOWWW~"

* * *

She jolted out of her sleep as a sudden whooshing sound of a wind blast made the bed she was on shake lightly. She slowly got up, shuffled towards the door of her caravan and opened it. The orange glow of the setting sun crept in, nothing else. But there was something at her feet. Hmm? A crystal? she thought as she picked it up and studied it. Her head slightly jerked back as numerous images flashed through her mind, almost knocking her out of her senses. "Helios..." she whispered almost choking on her raspy voice and realization reflected in her deep-set eyes as the burning flame of candles flickered behind her.

* * *

"Hawk's Eye. It's been a month. Where's the siren? And why are you alone?" Queen Beryl asked, the iciness in her voice penetrating Hawk's Eye's bones as he bowed lowly before her, unable to bring himself to look her in the eye. "Well?" she asked again as she tapped her long nails against the arms of her throne.

Hawk's Eye gulped, "I um... er... um..." Fuck! Say something! his mind screamed as the sound of her tapping nails tortured him.

"So you've failed... again." Queen Beryl said with a sigh. "Why aren't the Shitennou back with you?"

"They went off. Said they had to go look for-"

"Me." a third voice penetrated the gloomy hallway in the tower. Hawk's Eye whirled around and there was a small figure standing a few feet behind him, his face hidden by the shadows. Queen Beryl cocked an eyebrow and asked, "And who are you?" The small figure walked forward and stopped where the light from the moon shone in, revealing his pale face. "Helios", he replied.

"Ah... Helios... hello..." Queen Beryl's black orb suddenly shone and Wiseman appeared. Helios's eyebrows creased as he glared at the hooded figure in the orb. "Wiseman..." he said, "where's King Endymion?"

"Ah... I see it now... it's you... you had his crystal..." Wiseman said as the glint in his eyes grew brighter.

"What?" Queen Beryl quickly stood and her eyes were wide with surprise and excitement.

"Give me Endymion first." Helios demanded.

A whirl of cold wind, dust and dead leaves started to swirl in the center of the tower and the limp figure of a man in garments that have faded to gray appeared within it. With his mouth wide open, Helios screamed King Endymion's name and rushed towards him. "Endymion!" he wailed as he cradled the king's head on his lap. "Endymion... I'm sorry I broke my promise... I'm sorry." Hot tears cascaded down his cheeks as he continued caressing the king's face, knowing he could not be heard or felt. "That night you said something to me... and I left. I left without a word... I realized I was selfish... and that's why I came back because I needed to tell you... I know you can't hear me but I don't care! I just want to say... Endymion... that I-!" a sharp pain pierced through his back and the fresh taste of iron gushed from his throat. He managed a weak smile as red droplets fell onto the king's pale emotionless face. He let his head fall forward and his crimson stained lips softly brushed the king's ear as he whispered, "I... love... you too..." Soon his eyes glazed as the last of his breath left him.

Queen Beryl took the sword that she drove deep through Helios and let his blood dribble on her orb. A dark cloud of smoke formed around it and soon a tall hooded figure stood in front of her. She immediately knelt and bowed before him. He released his hood from his head and revealed a face that she remembered. "Wiseman!" she proclaimed as she reached her hands out. Faint lines etched around his forehead and eyes that burned like the flaming ends of a cigarette. His thin lips stretched across his face in a smile as he basked in the dusty moonlight. "Helios did not have the crystal... But no matter, his blood energy was enough. Thank you, Beryl. Now..." Wiseman turned towards Hawk's Eye whose entire being was shaking in fear. "I should get rid of you." He said as he raised one pointy finger at the frightened man. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"I... I... Queen Beryl... Help... I..." Hawk's Eye whimpering voice did not reach Beryl who was still kneeling on the stone floor facing away from him. "I..."

"ENOUGH!" Wiseman's booming voice shook the tower walls as a ball of dark energy shot out from his finger and blasted a searing hole through Hawk's Eye's chest. The burnt flesh sizzled as Hawk's Eye gawked at the gaping hole in his chest. Fuck me again, he thought before falling dead on the floor.

"Come Beryl... We have much to catch up on." Wiseman said as he lifted Beryl up and together they disappeared into the darker shadows of the tower.

Rats chattered and screeched as they scurried towards the carcass of a hawk and a huge part of its feathered body was gone, leaving a gaping hole for the rats to crawl through. At the other side of the hall, a dead king laid and next to him was the still lifeless body of a white horse and its wings were stiffly stretched out as if ready to fly.

* * *

_"Helios..."_

She turned her head around and saw a tall blurry figure in a distance against the white empty space in front of her.

What? Who's that calling? I can't tell...

_"Endymion..?"_

Standing next to her was a boy with ivory skin. Pure white wings stretched out from his back. She could see him smiling at the blurry figure before them.

Who are you? Are you an angel? You look so beautiful and pure when you smile. Is it because of him? Is your name Helios?

_"I believe in dreams..."_

Her vision of the tall figure started to become clearer to her. He was adorned in royal jewels that gave his lavender robe a heavenly touch. He too was smiling peacefully. The two beings came closer together, their faces almost touching.

Is this a dream? Where am I?

_"I love you... do you love me?"_

The ivory skin boy and tall man drew into a loving embrace and a sense of deep forlorn filled her heart the moment she felt their souls entwine. Something about the meeting was making her feel melancholic, as if they have been waiting for a very long time.

Why do I feel so sad? What happened to you?

_"Yes Endymion... I love you... with all my heart. And we can finally be together..."_

Still locked in their embrace, the figures slowly blurred and faded out into the while light. She was reminded of the dissipated flame of a candle and this saddened her to the core. She tried to reach out to the disappearing figures.

Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me! Don't-!

* * *

She woke up to her heart racing against her chest. The pink tendrils on the side of her face were wet with sweat and... Tears? She wondered as she wiped them away with her hands. Why am I crying? Why do I feel so sad? Was I dreaming? "Mom..." she whimpered softly as she brought her knees close to her sobbing face. "Mom I miss you so much..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, was it a difficult read? I hope it wasn't a tad too morbid for your taste. As I was writing this chapter, my aunt passed away. So maybe that was the reason why everyone was dying in this chapter. As for the relationship between King Endymion and Helios, I was kinda inspired by CLAMP's work for example, Subaru and Seishirou. Do tell me what you think so far. Yes I know, I know... when is you-know-who gonna meet you-know-who. It's their story after all. I'd like to say that your patience will prevail! Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Memory

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. Introducing new characters in this chapter. Hope you'll like it and please review. Thanks!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – Memory**

A little girl ran around the house anxiously, her small ten year old feet making muted thumping sounds against the old wooden floorboards. Her pastel pink hair was partly bun up on each side of her head like a pair of cones that made her head look bigger than it actually was, and they bounced as she ran. She skidded and finally came to a halt at one of the rooms where a man with slightly disheveled black hair, wearing a white top and dark pants could be seen sitting on a small mat in the center of the room. His back was facing the doorway.

"Daddy?" she called and her father turned his head, a little look of surprise on his face. Dark rings formed under his eyes which were slightly red around the corners. He placed something down on the edge of the mat and mustered up a smile, though his dark eyes revealed otherwise.

"Yes, princess?" he asked. The girl could hear the tightness in her father's voice as he called her by her pet name and she knew he had been crying again. Bad timing, she realized. But she had to ask. "Have you seen Luna? She didn't come home last night." She had her hands fidgeting behind her back and her body was halfway hidden behind the door. She hated seeing her father like that and she wanted to leave as soon as he said no. He did say no with a small shake of his head and even added that Luna might be at Hikawa Shrine chasing crows.

That's the best he can come up with? she thought to herself with discontentment as she left the house. Mom's gone. Dad's withering away by himself. What about _me_? Bitterness flowed through her veins and pushed the tears out of her eyes. She put her shoes on with much agitation before rushing towards Juban Town's only Shinto shrine.

The sun's morning ray gently beat down on the back of her neck like a pair of warm kneading hands. At least I still have Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Shingo, she thought. Uncle Shingo had explained that even after Mom died, life had to go on. So, he and her grandpa carried on with the farming, while her grandma did the house chores and cooking. She tried to help out as much as she could but they would not let her do more than what a ten year old could handle. Girls her age should be out playing, or so they told her.

"Time would heal all wounds and everything will be back to normal." Uncle Shingo had said, referring to her father. No, it wouldn't! she thought as she passed through the big wooden vermillion gate—_torii, _her mother's distant voice echoed in her head—and ran up the steep stone steps that led to the entrance of Hikawa Shrine.

"Luna!" she raised her hands to the sides of her mouth and though breathless, called as loudly as she could once she reached the top. She had made a promise to her mother to take care of Luna and there was no way she was going to break it. No way!

She looked around the entrance of the shrine. There was no sign of anyone. Only the melodic chimes of Shinto bells—_Suzu_, there goes her voice again, as soothing as the chiming bells—and the gentle rustling leaves of the big tree welcomed her presence. Where's that lady with long black hair? she wondered as she slowly made her way towards the water basin—_Chōzubachi. This is where you wash your hands and mouth before entering the shrine_—and poured the cold clean water over her hands with the ladle. _Remember your mouth and the ladle. "_Yes, Mom", she heard herself say out loud and imagined that her mother was right next to her guiding her through. She then quietly made her way to the hall of worship—_Haiden. This is where you pray_.

Kami-sama! she prayed as she closed her eyes after she rang the bell and bowed and clapped. Please help me find Luna!

"NYAOW?"

"LUNA!"

Awestruck that her prayers were so quickly answered, she rejoiced as she cradled the confused feline in her arms. She rubbed her teary face against Luna's soft black coat, feeling immediate comfort by her gentle purring. "Don't go running off like that again you dumb cat." She chided as she jogged back down to the bottom of the stone stairs with Luna dangling in the crook of her arm. She did not notice a woman with hair as black as the midnight sky that flowed down to her waist was watching her from an open window of the living quarters.

* * *

After the girl with pink hair was out of sight, the black haired woman turned away from the window and gazed towards to her sleeping mat. Peeking from under the thick covers was the fair sleeping face of a blonde haired beauty dressed in a white kimono that the Shinto priestess wore when she was still a younger miko. After her grandfather's passing, she had taken over as head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine as there was no one else to do it and she had not taken on herself to find a suitable assistant. The only helper she had was out of town for the week.

Just early this morning before the sun rose, she was out in the quiet forested area doing her daily routine of gathering herbs and flowers when she stumbled across a female figure—with a black cat next to it—sprawling over the grass. She was dressed in nothing except for her overly long and matted—with dirt—blonde hair that covered most of her nakedness. Rei froze for a second, thinking that it was a dead person. Then she noticed, much to her relief, the slow rising and falling of the unconscious woman's chest. She crouched over her and gently brushed away the yellow locks that covered the face and gasped. She stared, instantly recognizing that face. It can't be! she thought. Her face and hands had tingled at the icy touch of the chilly wind and she realized that the blonde would die if left to be laid out without clothes any longer. So she took off her warm outer coat, draped it over the naked woman with the uncannily familiar face and carried her back to the shrine. The curious black cat tagged along beside them.

Back in her living quarters, she had soaked a cloth with warm water and cleaned the dirt off the blonde's body. She checked the rest of her and found deep raw sores under her feet, like she has been walking on thorns. There were also bruise marks on her right temple, like she had been hit. She had also noticed long and thin red marks on her thighs that looked self-inflicted. What happened to you? she wondered as feelings of sympathy washed over her. She kept staring at the blonde's sleeping face, amazed by the uncanny resemblance as her memories flooded in.

She remembered performing the ceremonial rites for a couple about to be married. She remembered their faces vividly and how they had radiated pure joy. She remembered the wife coming up towards the shrine, her long yellow hair beamed—as well as her face—under the sunlight which made the priestess think of buns. She remembered peeking at the small wooden plaque that the blonde bun-head had written on: _I wish for us a healthy and happy child._ And a year later, she came back up with a baby girl in her arms. The baby had pink frilly hair and every year her mother would visit the shrine with the child looking lovelier and taller than the year before.

"She looks exactly like my owner nya!" the black feline had told her. "But I know she's not because she smells different nya!" She had been perching at the foot of the mattress, rubbing her furry face against the blonde's exposed toes.

The Shinto priestess smiled knowingly. She knew this cat. Well, not really _know_ know, but...

_It was a year ago and spring had just arrived. Cherry blossoms fluttered onto the shrine grounds like pastel pink snowflakes, evoking a sense of awe in anyone walking pass. The Shinto priestess was standing before the tree, admiring its majestic beauty and for a moment imagining that she had just reached the doorway to heaven's garden. All she had to do was take a step forward..._

"_Hi!" A high-pitched voice suddenly snatched the priestess back to reality. She turned and saw the blonde bun-head running up to her._

"_Hi! You're Rei Hino right?" The priestess just nodded. She was utterly shocked but did not show it. She knew that people had always kept a distance from her due to her cold and quiet disposition. So it was only strange that this one would talk to her._

"_Um... I heard that you can um... talk to animals?" The blonde asked as she pressed her fingertips together repeatedly, redness forming around her cheeks._

_Great! Just what I really need right now. was the priestess's first reaction. She was being cynical and damn right she thought she ought to be, because the only reason why anyone would bring that up to her was to tell that she was insane. Talk to animals? Bah! What a load of hogwash! Yes, that's what I reeeeally need._

"_Is it true?" The blonde finished with a hint of excitement in her voice._

_I'm nodding! Why am I still nodding? She'll tell everyone that I'm crazy so just stop! was the priestess second reaction but she just kept at it, oblivious to her own excitement._

"_That's amazing!" The blonde exclaimed and clapped her hands like a child that just won a grand prize._

_...Wh-what?...  
_

"_Ne, ne, Rei! Can I call you Rei?" she asked as she hooked an arm around the priestess's arm. "I have a black cat and her name is Luna! Well, I've always wondered what she's saying! She meows a lot but I never know what she wants! Will you be my translator?" She looked up towards the taller black haired woman and implored with hopeful eyes. "Pretty please? I make the best rice cakes!" Oh, those wide hypnotic blue eyes. Rei Hino could not bring herself to reject them._

"_Hai... I will." She replied softly, feeling totally self-conscious because now everyone was staring at them. She could have sworn she had heard someone snickering behind her._

_The blonde lady had beamed so brightly at that very moment Rei thought the sun was better off hiding behind the clouds and not come out. "I'll bring Luna along next week then! It's a date then!" she announced excitedly as she unhooked her arm and was about to leave. "Oh! By the way! You can call me Usagi! See ya, Rei!" She bowed before running back towards her waiting husband and daughter with hair that reminded Rei of pink cotton candy._

_But Usagi never appeared with her cat much to Rei's disappointment. Maybe she was a phony after all, she had thought._

_Weeks passed by until one rainy evening, she saw Usagi's husband coming by and stood in front of the main shrine, ignoring the rain pouring heavily down on him. Rei had ran out with an umbrella and held it over them. She saw that the man was a complete wreck and she knew something terrible had happened. His shoulders shuddered madly as he sobbed loudly. Rei started to reach out to touch his arm and that was when she heard him. "Please... Kami-sama... please..." she listened to him plead as he choked back his sobs, his tears intermingling with the rain that dripped from his hair. "Please... bring her back..."_

_The gods never brought her back._

So, _you're_ Luna, Rei Hino had thought as she watched the black cat cleaned herself. Luna suddenly stopped and pricked her ears when a girl's voice cut through the air, "LUNA!" sending the cat to jolt out of the room.. Rei watched as the noticeable pink hair soon disappeared from sight.

Pink hair, she thought to herself. That was the daughter. She's what? Nine? Ten? Rei had stopped counting ever since she learned of the tragic news. It's just too bad that she had to be without a mother at such a young age. Just like me, she sighed.

Her mind drifted back to the shrine wall which never failed to be adorned with Usagi's plaques of wishes. She had so much to live for, yet the gods decided the hell with her wishes and took her away in one merciless swoop. But then what is this? Rei wondered. A woman looking exactly like Usagi, lying asleep on my bed! Who is she? Where did she come from? Did Usagi have a twin sister? Why was she naked? Why does she smell like the sea? Rei's head jammed with many questions.

There's only one way to find out, she decided as she found a single loose strand of the blonde's hair and gingerly coiled it around her right forefinger. An image of a fervent holy fire burned intensely in her mind's eye as she made her way to the main hall.

* * *

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!" Rei Hino chanted as the only source of illumination leaped in a fiery glow of red and orange before her. The only sounds accompanying her were the cacophony of crackles and hisses of the hot embers. A plume of white smoke encircled upwards, creating dancing wisp-like movements.

She cast the strand of yellow hair into the heart of the fire and it spitted silver sparks that shimmered down like stardust. She thought she heard a faint sigh that sounded like the ending note of a strange melody. The priestess breathed in the smoke and steadied her mind.

The visions slowly flowed in, cloudy at first, accompanied by the rippling sound of ocean waves. Then they all came spiraling in like a huge whirlpool and she saw and heard everything: The murderous crusade that was held against the sirens thousands of years ago. It was led by a hooded figure that spoke in a voice that rasped like cracking ice. She could almost smell the sickening odor of blood that covered the ocean.

Then she saw the moon, the siren with the long silver hair and enchanting voice. She saw the child saved from drowning and it sounded like his name was... _Seiya?_

More visions flooded in and she saw how a shape-shifter captured the siren and carried her far away from the ocean, her home. She saw how four strange looking girls cast some magic spell on her. She saw how upset the siren was when she saw her changes and as she was running away she finally caught a glimpse of her face. It's _her!_ The woman sleeping on my bed right _this_ very moment!

Rei Hino opened her eyes. Tthe visions were over and all was clearer to her. She's a... _mermaid?_ she thought. The fire that was blazing earlier was now a tiny flickering flame. She sat in the dark for a moment, her hand clasping her forehead, feeling lightheaded. Now what? she wondered.

* * *

She was sitting on a swing that was hanging from the thick branch of a tree right next to her house and the afternoon wind blew small leaves onto her pink hair. Beyond the fences across her was a long grassy path. She brushed the leaves away and contemplated taking the path to her friend's house. She had nothing to do anyway and Momoko could do some company. A few feet away from her right, Luna was attempting to scratch butterflies out of the air. It has been a week since she was found at Hikawa Shrine.

"Chibi-Usa?" the voice of a man called from behind her.

She turned and there was her uncle Shingo standing, a look of concern plastered on his face. He had been out working in the fields and was about to head back home when he spotted his niece hanging out by herself. Memories surrounding the swing flooded in and most of it involved his older sister. It was Usagi's idea when they were still children to build the swing and she had pestered their father day and night for it until he finally threw his arms into the air, defeated. So, they sat next to him constantly as he sawed the wood and hammered the nails in till the swing was built. Watching Chibi-Usa sitting on it reminded him too much and the fact that she looked so much like her mother did not help.

"No school today?" he asked.

"It's Sunday." she told him.

"Oh. Need a push?" he asked, palms reaching out and ready to push. Chibi-Usa shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" He bended one knee and knelt beside her.

"Nothing. I'm just... bored." She replied.

"Oh..." Shingo did not know what else to say. Chibi-Usa has been acting so distant lately. He heard her crying in her room a week ago but she just shrugged her shoulders when he asked her about it.

"I think I'll head to Momoko's. I'll be back for dinner, okay?" she jumped off the swing and ran down the grassy path before he could even respond.

Shingo sighed and headed into the house. He walked past the kitchen where his mother was cooking and on most days he would greet her, but today was different. Today, something else ticked in his mind. He went straight into one of the main bedrooms without knocking on the door. The man sitting in the room turned and glanced up when he heard the sound of feet shuffling behind him. God, he looks like shit. Shingo thought.

"We need to talk, Mamoru." Shingo said.

* * *

Rei Hino paced back and forth in her room and every few seconds she would stop and glance at the sleeping blonde. She had been unconscious for a week and Rei was really worried, though on the flip side, she did not need to face her worse fears... yet.

What was she going to say once she wakes up? she thought. And oh god, the _family!_ She shuddered at the thought of them. What was she going to say to them? What _can_ she say? Well, folks: This woman here is not your dead whoever-she-was-to-you. She's in fact a mermaid-turned-human and will be staying in this shrine with me until I figure out what to do with her. So, could you please pretend she doesn't exist?

No, no, no, that won't do. she thought, shaking her head as she started to think back on all those years she had spent just to get herself to where she was now. The religious studies, the pilgrimages, the training... All of that my whole life and not a single one of them prepared me for _this?_ Grandpa must be laughing in his grave right now, she thought sardonically. And I can almost hear him saying, 'See, I told you: Train harder!' Well, Grandpa, you did not foresee _this_, did you!

Just as she was facing the door, it was pushed sideways and the sudden sharp burst of sound knocked Rei out of her thoughts. She knew pretty well who it was that almost forced the door out of its frame.

"Rei! I'm- whoa!" Stumbling into the room was a slightly tanned man who looked in his mid-twenties. He stood a foot taller than Rei and had a well-toned build. He had scraggly black hair that fell over his eyes and dark stubble peppered around his chiseled jaw, making him look rugged. He wore a loose dark brown cotton shirt and black pants. His voice got caught in his throat when his gaze fell on the blonde lying on the mattress.

"Welcome back, Yuuichirou. Don't you know how to knock?" Rei said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, my god, Rei. Congratulations. You've finally did it." He said as he looked over her head, completely ignoring her question.

Rei gave him a quizzical look. "I've finally did what?"

"You've finally raised the dead!" His arms shot up into the air and almost wanted to hug her.

Rei recoiled away, threw him an annoyed glare and rolled her eyes. How Yuuichirou got hooked on the strangest ideas that being a Shinto priestess gave her special abilities, she did not know. The last time she recalled was: Summoning dragons. Raising the dead was the latest of his envisions.

"I did not raise anyone from the dead, Yuuichirou." She said almost pityingly.

"But isn't she the doctor's wife?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Wait, you k_now _her?" Rei's voice became a pitch sharper.

"The whole town knows her! She's Doctor Chiba's wife!" Yuuichirou exclaimed as he waved his arms over his head in exaggerated movements.

Great, she thought. How is the _whole _town going to handle this?

"You didn't know?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "Rei, you really need to get out more. Quit hanging around at home so much."

"Quit lecturing me." She snapped back.

Yuuichirou did as he would rather be stampeded upon by a thousand horses than indulge in a verbal war with Rei. "Right." Was all he said as he looked back at the sleeping blonde. "So, who is she?"

Rei took a deep breath, looked at Yuuichirou and began to tell him everything. He nodded while he listened and glanced back between her and the blonde every now and then. If he thinks I'm crazy, I'm going to flip! she thought.

There was a long pause and Rei could hear her own heart pound with anxiety. "You know how crazy this all sounds, right?" Yuuichirou finally said.

Okay, I'm seriously _sick _of the word crazy! Rei thought.

"I mean, I believe you. I really do. It's just that how are going to make _them _believe you?" He asked as he gestured towards the rest of town.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Rei was annoyed at Yuuichirou for stating the obvious. "So, either you get out if you're just going to stand there and say things that I already know, or make yourself useful and give me some ideas. And _please_ for god's sake, realistic ones! I'm not in the mood for phony ones!" She knew she was being mean and unjust towards Yuuichirou but she was too heated up to care.

"You have a few choices." He answered and Rei felt ashamed. She looked up at him and noticed that the front of his hair has been parted, revealing his dark deep-set eyes that were gazing seriously into hers. And for a moment, Rei thought he looked almost handsome and strangely familiar.

"I'm sorry Yuuichirou. I didn't mean to take it out on you. What-"

"Send her away." He replied before she could finish her question.

"I can't do that. She wouldn't survive out there." Rei said with a slight disapproving look and shook her head. "You said I have a few choices?"

"Or, use the Tree Spirits' magic."

Rei fell silent. How does he know about the Tree Spirits? she wondered. That was ancient knowledge and she was the last living person to know about it. Her grandfather used to tell her the stories and they were all coming back to her in jumbling bits and pieces as she tried to recall them. Hold it, she thought. Wasn't it recorded somewhere?

"I read about it in one of the records in your library." Yuuichirou told her as if he had read her mind. "In fact, I have it here with me right now." He revealed from his bagpack an old worn out book; its pages—yellowed, brittled and tattered at the edges—were still bound together securely by the seams and Rei could barely make out the words that were written on the front cover in faded calligraphy brush strokes: Hino Clan History, Book of the Tree Spirits.

Oh, great. Rei thought. I hope that's not the one with my family's ugly secrets. She winced as Yuuichirou flipped open the book. "Don't worry, it's not the one with your family's ugly secrets." Rei gaped at him. How the hell does he know what I'm thinking about?

"Anyway, it says here that the big old tree out there started as a mere sapling planted by your ancestors thousands of years ago to commemorate the building of this shrine and had been nurtured for many generations after. It was just a normal tree until twin siblings Ryuujin and Reiko Hino accidentally awakened the spirits within the tree and the tree vastly increased in size and height overnight."

"Eiru and An, as the Tree Spirits were called, looked like a pair of twins themselves. They both have long hair with shades of pink and blue, and their bodies are the color of earth with golden vine-like patterns entwining around them. They were soon regarded as guardians of the Hikawa Shrine and were in servitude to the Hino Clan, mainly to the members of the higher order. Which in this case, Ryuujin and Reiko Hino, followed by the rest of their lineage."

"Eiru and An has many unique talents." Yuuichirou paused at the page where a list of words can be seen and glanced up at Rei who was listening intently. "The Memory Spell is one of them. Eiru will use the music of his flute that was carved out of the roots of the ancient tree, and An will use her floral scent. The sense of hearing and smell are the best points when spells for change are concerned."

He skipped a few pages and continued, "Only..." he paused for a second. "Only descendants of the Hino Clan have the power to summon the Tree Spirits."

Yuuichirou finally stopped reading and closed the book. Knowing that Rei probably would need some time to digest whatever he had just thrown at her, he kept silent and waited. The sound of cicadas whirred loudly outside, celebrating under the late afternoon heat.

Rei's eyes finally met his after a moment. "That's out of bounds, you know?" He shrugged and pushed the book towards her, "I only borrowed it. It's all yours now."

Rei sighed. No use chidding him, she thought. She knew that he had good intentions and was only trying to help. "I'm probably the only descendant left in this shrine. God knows if my father's still alive." She tried to remember how her father looked like but all she could grasp was a blurry image: His back against her as he walked away while her grandfather held onto her tightly, disallowing her to follow and she was crying and screaming.

Yuuichirou smiled grimly at Rei and was about to reply when the sudden rustling sound of sheets made them whirl around at the same time. "She's waking up!" Rei exclaimed.

"Alright," Yuuichirou said. "I guess I'd better go. I don't think she'll like the idea of having a man around for the time being, judging from what she's been through. I'll come back when she's ready. I'll go get dinner." Yuuichirou walked out of the room and slid the door back close behind him.

* * *

She was gliding in the ocean. Oh, how nice it feels, she thought as the cool waters flowed against her bare skin. She swam upwards towards the surface and felt the night air brushed gently against her face. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Perfect, she thought. Suddenly, she heard the sound of wings flapping above her. She opened her eyes but saw nothing and heard nothing else. I must be dreaming, she thought but something else caught her attention. Floating all around her were what seemed like endless waves of gold and they traveled all the way up to her head. What...? But her thoughts were cut short, realizing that she was starting to have trouble keeping afloat. I'm... I'm sinking! And when the rest of her went underwater, she peered down and saw a pair of legs attached to her. She struggled and kicked at the water but the effort only tire her further. She opened her mouth and tried to breathe but a sharp pain shot through her chest. She realized she was drowning. I need air! she tried to scream and bubbles escaped from her mouth.

Her eyes suddenly flung wide open and she immediately sat up. She was clutching onto the layer of clothing over her chest and she felt her heart race from the bad dream she just had. Her sharp breathing filled the room as she gasped for air. Her shocked eyes scanned her surroundings as it slowly dawned on her that she was still alive. Her hand softened its hold from the layer of white clothing covering her and it slowly moved towards the lower part of her body. She flung the covers away and held her breath. Yes, her tail was really gone. She peered sideways and she saw the locks that flowed from her head like the tentacles of a giant yellow squid.

She glanced back at herself and as if for the first time, she saw that she was covered. Human clothes, she thought. She touched her temple and felt no pain. The soles of her feet no longer throbbed and the red marks on her thighs have faded away. She sighed and looked around a second time, feeling slightly relief that at least the horrendous heat of the sun was not there to torment her. She wondered if she was in a safe place because she knew with her sound siren-mind that whoever took her here could not possibly be bad. If they were, she would have already been, like what the girl in green had said, sushi. Whatever that was.

"You're awake." a female voice suddenly said, cutting her thoughts short. She turned towards her left and came face to face with a female human with a kindly face and long black hair that reminded her of the starless night sky.

* * *

Chibi-Usa returned to her house after a whole afternoon at Momoko's. As she entered, she thought she heard laughter coming from the kitchen but dismissed it thinking it was her imagination. Laughter in the house was a thing of the past.

She froze this time. There it was again and it was so crisp and clear that she could not possibly be imagining it. As she neared the kitchen, she tried to recall when was the last time she heard her grandmother's cheerful voice because that was exactly what she was listening to as she stood outside. But it was the sound of her grandfather's roaring laughter that made her peek in.

"Chibi-Usa! You're back!" Kenji Tsukino exclaimed when he caught sight of her pink hair and everyone at the dinner table turned their faces towards her. Her grandfather was seated at one end of the table facing the doorway; Ikuko Tsukino was halfway through serving dinner; Shingo Tsukino was seated on the left side of the table. But what caught Chibi-Usa's attention was the fourth figure who was seated at the other end of the table. "Daddy?" her voice trembled and when Mamoru Chiba smiled and said to her, "Welcome home Chibi-Usa. Come, let's have dinner," her tears started to fall.

* * *

She stared at the woman who had called herself Rei whose midnight hair hung over her entire back and eyes that reminded her of deep sea urchins—sharp yet delicate. She was seated not too far with her feet tucked underneath and her hands were fidgeting in nervousness. Rei had explained what happened: That she found her a week ago and brought her home.

"Do you have a name?" The dark haired woman's voice was soft and gentle, unlike that of her earlier encounter. She shook her head.

Rei closed her eyes for a moment as if listening to an inner voice.

"Seion. Your name is Seion." She finally said.

She looked back into the woman's sharp yet delicate eyes, not understanding the word she had said.

"It means serenity." Rei told her. "It's part of an ancient language. Very few people still speak it though." There was a strain of loneliness in her voice. "I'll call you Seion if you don't mind."

That's strange. she thought. Serenity was what the human-folk of Mermaid Town called me. She's quite intuitive. Maybe she can help me.

"I can't stay here." She blurted out, the sound of her quivering voice crashed against the back of her throat like tidal waves for she almost spoke in a sing-song manner. She never thought she would ever need to speak. The only use she ever had for her voice in the open air was to sing.

"Yes, you can. It's safer here. I know what evil seeks you out. I know you're the only one of your kind, formed from the memories of the lost ones a thousand years ago. I know how lonely you feel, how you would sing to the moon and wish you weren't alone. That's why you saved that child from drowning. But at the same time you're afraid, that's why you stayed away from humans. But you couldn't take it! I know it! I saw and felt everything! Maybe... maybe that's why you let yourself be caught. I saw you had that split second of chance to escape, but you didn't! You were willing to gamble on your life for that one chance to get away from the sea!"

Seion, shocked and speechless, could only stare at her pair of legs for she knew that Rei was absolutely right. She had been in denial for so long and it took a human to snap her out of it, to finally accepting the fact that she did indeed want to experience a different kind of life. On the nights she sang to the moon, she had actually wished for it. And now she's here. What was she to do?

"Please stay, Seion." Rei pleaded. She gently clasped her hands over Seion's and waited for a response. Seion skin tingled at Rei's touch and she decided that she liked that sensation. She decided that she liked Rei and she would not mind having her around. She looked into those sharp yet delicate eyes again and smiled.

"Yes. I'll stay."

Rei almost leapt to her feet in excitement when the door slid wide open. A man with scraggly hair stood and he was grinning.

"Yo, nice to meet you. I'm Yuuichirou."

* * *

_Where... where am I...?_

"Erasing the memories of the dead from the living has dire consequences..."

_Who's that talking...?_

"The dead does not want to be forgotten... Erasing memories of them would only destroy them..."

_Dead...? Memories...? What...?_

_Wait... I remember now... I fell into the sea... I couldn't swim... And..._

"The dead will do whatever it takes... to stay remembered..."

_Am I... dead...?_

"As you wish.. all memories of Usagi Tsukino shall be erased..."

_All memories of... Usa..._

_NO!_

_Chibi-Usa! Mamo-chan!_

_NO! STOP IT! STOP THE MUSIC!_

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

* * *

Yuuichirou had successfully persuaded Rei to reawaken Eiru and An. The Tree Spirits had agreed to perform the memory spell and while Eiru's flute music filled the whole town, An's floral scent did the rest of the job. Seion had been standing close by along with Rei and Yuuichirou in a circle which was formed by the sprinkling of holy sea salts to protect them from the effects of the spell when she suddenly jerked backwards, like she was pushed hard. Yuuichirou instinctively grabbed her by the back before she could hit the ground.

"Seion!" Rei screamed as she reached out to her.

A minute had passed, or maybe two, Rei was not sure and the music had stopped. Silence returned to the shrine grounds once more and the night wind whistled eerily against the leaves of the ancient tree. An's faint scent still lingered. The spell was complete.

"Seion?" Rei lightly shook her shoulder but there was no response. She had fallen into a deep sleep once again. Why, Rei did not know and she prayed that it had nothing to do with the Tree Spirits' spell.

"Let's bring her back to the room." Yuuichirou said as he lifted Seion into his arms. Surprised by how light she felt, he carried her with much ease. Unlike Rei when he had to carry her because she got too drunk, he thought silently chuckling to himself. He stopped when he saw how worried Rei looked. "Don't worry Rei. She'll be okay, I promise." He assured her and she followed him hoping that he was right.

* * *

The Hikawa Shrine's library was in a little room situated behind the living quarters. Rows of shelves have been fitted on every wall and they were completely filled with books. A seating mat had been laid out next to a small window where candles had been placed. One still remained lighted with the wax almost molten to the base and dripping off the ledge. A few books were laid open around the reading area much to Rei's disdain. Putting back the book which Yuuichirou took to where it belonged was her only intention.

"Damn you, Yuuichirou. You're supposed to clean, _not_ read." Rei cursed to herself as she started putting them back into the shelves, sending whirls of dust to spiral. One of the books she was about to put away grabbed her attention. "Hino Clan History, Book of the Hino Twins," she read out loud as she held it in her hands. She knew very little about her family's past, she realized. She had been kept so busy with everything else that she never had the chance to go through any of these books. In fact, it was deeply discouraged by her grandfather. She finally sat on the mat and placed the book on her lap. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the first page with trembling fingers, remembering her promise to her grandfather before he passed away that she would leave the books in the library alone.

_Everything you will ever need to know comes from here_, he had said while pointing to her heart. _The ways of the old are long over and should be left forgotten. Reviving them would do nothing good. Rei, you are part of a new beginning. Promise me you'll not delve into the old ways._

Sorry grandfather, she thought as her eyes trailed along the lines within the book. She never doubted the things he told her, but maybe there was something else.

_Male-female twins born under the Hino Clan are believed to be incarnates of Inari Okami, seperated into two on earth to live as human twins. Highly revered, they become part of the highest order from birth and are raised to become head priests and priestesses of the Hikawa Shrine. Believed to carry the purest form of blood within the Hino Clan, brother and sister must marry in order to keep their blood sacred and untainted._

_It has been made known to the Hino Clan that such beliefs and practices are considered taboo by outsiders of the clan and have been outwardly criticized by rivaling clans such as the Mizuno Clan and the Kino Clan. Takuya Mizuno of the Mizuno Clan even said that the Hino Clan is causing a great dishonour to the gods and should not be allowed to exist. Some unlucky members of the Hino Clan have been stoned to death which caused a civil war between the clans. After the war, a truce was formed yet remaining members of the Hino Clan continuously perform their practices in deepest secrecy,_

_The twins are to see each other only during the day before they marry. Each will be taught of the Ways seperately until they come of age on their sixteenth birthday when they will be joined together as one and thus becoming the high priest and priestess of the Hikawa Shrine._

_A living child of the twins is regarded as bearers of the gods' 'Holy Food' and conceiving one proved to be a difficult task for the twins. Many times, the unborn child would die within the mother's womb. This kind of suffering should be treated as a test of god and it is only a matter of time before the body can successfully produce the perfect God-food. Once a child is successfully delivered, it is the mother's honourable duty to carry her newborn infant into the 'Throat of God' and through the 'Belly of God' where beyond lies the 'Heart of God' which from it many blessings will flow forth. The remaining male twin will then continue his honourable duty in serving as high priest. A miko of the Hino Clan will be chosen for him to marry and they will carry— _

Rei could not read any further and flung the book against the wall, almost knocking the burning candle off the ledge. She shuddered. Should have listened to grandfather, she thought and as she picked the book back up, something fell off from between its pages. It was a loose sheet where the bottom part had been torn off but that was not all. It had a list of names. Names of twins of the Hino Clan. And right at the bottom of it, just above the torn off edge, written in black ink was 'Koji Hino'_._

Koji was her grandfather's name. Why is it on the list? she wondered. Could it be? _Hell _no. She shook her head as she stared at the second name next to her grandfather's name.

_Keiko Hino._

Keiko. Keiko. That name somehow rang a bell. Her grandfather was a perpetual drunk who had spent the last years of his life raving madly about evil and gods and whatnot. He would cry out incoherantly during his sleep after one of his heavy drinking sessions and some nights he would weep while calling out a name for forgiveness.

_Kei...ko! Forgive me Keiko..!_

Realization slammed into her like a hard brick. Her grandfather had a twin sister. They had a baby and it died with his sister. He then married Rei's grandmother who was a miko of Hikawa Shrine—a story she has heard many times—and had my father. Yes. It all made sense. It explained why her grandfather's waking moment was like a living hell and why he drank his life away. Just an escape from his past. Did father know? Is that why he left? If so, why did he leave me behind?

Rei stared at the torn edge and frowned. It looked like it was done recently. Who else was listed here? she wondered. And why was it torn off? Did someone do this? Is someone trying to hide something? Rei had so many questions but her mind and body were already drained. She closed her eyes and before she realized, she dozed off on the mat. Within minutes, the candle flame flickered and died, sending a trail of smoke into the dark of the night.

* * *

He woke up to the sweet chirping sound of birds. He rose from bed and took a deep breath of the morning air. It was chilly due to a slight drizzle and he shivered lightly but he felt good. In fact, he felt exceptionally good this morning. He looked out of the window and allowed his eyes to take in the golden ray of light while his face bathed in the gentle warmth of the sun. He let out a huge sigh of contentment and thought how great it would feel to be outside.

Running his fingers through his unkempt raven hair, Mamoru Chiba finally got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen where he could hear the clanging sound of utensils over hushed voices.

"Good morning, daddy!" Usagi Chiba greeted him cheerfully from her side of the table. Ikuko Tsukino was just about to crack the first egg onto a hot pan when her son-in-law sat down next to her granddaughter and greeted them. "Morning Mamoru, breakfast?" She asked. She too looked like she was having an awfully pleasant morning. Must be contagious, Mamoru thought. "Yes, please." He replied, trying hard not to smack his lips as the aroma of cooking food started to fill his nose. Boy, was he hungry. "Where's everyone else?"

"Grandpa and Uncle Shingo are out in the fields already." His daughter told him. Her eggs were finally ready and she looked at him, her eyes saying 'can I start first?'. He nodded. "Wanna go out today?" He asked. His eggs were almost ready and he could almost taste the delicious yolk.

Usagi's eyes brightened. "Can we go to the town fair?"

"Sure. I'll fetch you from school and we'll go to the fair. After all, it's been awhile since we went sight-seeing." Mamoru was now sipping a cup of green tea. Damn, those were good eggs, he thought, his belly warmed and satisfied. Ikuko had disappeared into the garden with a pail of water. Probably watering the plants, he thought. Maybe I'll buy some potted herbs back for her. She'll appreciate the extra taste in her cooking.

Usagi put her utensils away and pecked her father on the cheek before heading out. "See you later then, daddy!"

Mamoru smiled and called out to her before she went out ot sight. "By the way, nice hairdo Usagi! Who taught you that?"

Usagi thought a bit and shrugged. She could not remember and had no time for recollection for she was already running late and did not want to keep Momoko waiting. So, without wasting another second, she scooted out leaving Mamoru alone in the kitchen to contemplate on the rest of his day.

"Usagi left for school already?" Ikuko came back and Mamoru could see the gardening dirt smeared around the tips of her fingers. Yes, he'll definitely buy some potted herbs back. "Yeap, and I'll see her afterwards. We'll be heading to the town fair." He told her to which she exclaimed was a wonderful idea. "Usagi would love that. She misses spending time with you, I can tell. We all know how busy you are, Mamoru. So-"

"Busy?" Mamoru asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah, you know. Your doctor stuff." Ikuko explained. "You said you wanted to start your practice again, so... lots of planning and stuff." She sat down next to Mamoru with a cup of tea. Her hands had been cleaned. "Tea?" Mamoru shook his head. That's right, he thought. I've stopped my practice for a year. But why?

"Why did I stop my practice?" He asked.

Ikuko paused her sipping and shrugged the same way Usagi did after a second's thought. "I think..." she started with a frown, as if she was having a hard time remembering. "I think you said something about wanting to take a break. Yeah... that's what you said. A break." She started nodding her head in affirmation and went back to sipping her tea.

Mamoru tried to recall himself saying that. What would I need a break for? he wondered. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm going back to my practice. Gotta start planning, start looking for an assistant and clean up my clinic, get new supplies...

Ikuko stifled a yawn and let out a huge sigh. "Gosh! It's my nap time." She excused herself while mumbling how she was such a baby and left Mamoru alone in the kitchen to count down the rest of the morning before heading out.

* * *

"Yuuichirou!" Rei shouted out loud as she dashed into his room. Yuuichirou had just woken up and was halfway through putting on his pants when his privacy was rudely invaded. Rei realized her mistake and quickly faced the other way while Yuuichirou fumbled with his clothes, both feeling equally hot with embarrassment. "What the hell, Rei! Don't you know how to knock?" He remarked.

"There's no time! Seion's missing!" Rei told him.

"What do you mean 'missing'? Yuuichirou asked as he walked out of his room without facing Rei, still abashed by the earlier incident.

"Exactly what I mean! _Missing!_ I searched everywhere but I couldn't find her!" Rei explained as she followed Yuuichirou out of the living quarters and stood outside on the shrine grounds.

"Where were you?" Yuuichirou asked without sounding too interrogative. The last thing he wanted was to have her think that he was blaming her.

"I dozed off in the library last night." Rei admitted.

What was she doing in the library? Yuuichirou wondered. But there was no time for such questions. Seion was missing and he believed Rei when she said that she had searched everywhere, so there was no need to go from room to room. There could be only one other possibility.

"I think she's out there." He said and Rei groaned. "You stay here. I'll go look for her." Rei nodded. She wanted to go with him but Seion might reappear anytime so it was better she stayed. "I'll send you some help." She added and after he disappeared down the steps, she looked off her shoulder and called out, "Deimos! Phobos!"

* * *

Mamoru Chiba was walking on the trail towards Juban Town School. The town's center where the school was located was a couple of miles away and the sun's afternoon heat was blazing above his head but he did not mind it. He had noticed his pallid skin tone earlier and decided that a day out in the sun was exactly what he needed. He did not like looking like the walking dead. So, after snipping off the long ends of his black hair—which was so unlike him to have—and shaving off his stubble, he left the confines of his house.

He stopped at one of the shophouses with the signboard that said 'Crown' and peered inside. At the counter, little boxes of candy were neatly arranged and a head of dark blonde hair was bobbing behind it. Recognizing it immediately, Mamoru called out to his childhood friend. "Motoki!"

"Yo! Mamoru!" Motoki Furuhata greeted his dark haired friend as he stood up. He had a red apron on and Mamoru thought it suited him. In his hands were more of the little boxes of candy and he let them fall onto the counter. 'Crown' was a confectionery shop that belonged to his parents and he was just helping them watch over it today. "What brings you here?" he asked with a grin.

"Bringing Usagi to the town fair today." Mamoru told him.

"I see. My mother has just set up a small stall there, go say hi to her. She's been bugging me about you and I asked what's it to her and she mentioned something about a girl blah blah blah. I think you should go find out yourself. Unazuki and Makoto are there too." Motoki said with a wink and went back to his duty after Mamoru left.

* * *

She had woken up alone in a stranger's room, clad in a plain white kimono. Her hair was unusually long which almost caused her to trip as she stood up. She did not know who or where she was and her first instinct was to leave the confines of the room.

Her heart pounded madly, sending a rush of adrenaline throughout her entire body which made her run. Her mind was clouded and she could not remember a thing about her life before she had woken up. Who am I? she wondered. No answer came except for the the sound of people ahead of her. Feeling drawn towards it, she soon found herself in the middle of a town fair where people were jostling and bargaining as she passed by. There was something familiar and nostalgic about the sights and sounds, making her feel completely at ease.

Her eyes gleamed with awe and excitement as they darted and roamed until her gaze landed on two figures—a man and a girl—that were walking in front of her and everything fell back into a dull murmuring noise. Their faces were partially blocked by the crowd but there was something about the tall man whose dark hair fell handsomely over his eyes. She then switched her gaze over to the girl who had pink hair tied up in an unusual way. She watched the way they walked past the shops hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces. The sight tugged at her heart and when they turned around, allowing her to see their faces in full view, all the memories started flooding in.

"Mamo...chan..." the name escaped from her lips in a soft whisper that only she could hear. Yes, I remember now, she thought. I remember... everything. She wanted to reach out and run towards her family but her bare feet stayed locked to the ground. She was not supposed to be alive. So, why am I here? she wondered. Am I a ghost?

There was the loud cawing of crows from a distance and the man's eyes suddenly caught hers. She held her breath. If I'm a ghost, he wouldn't be able to see me, she thought. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice saying, "Seion?" She turned around and a man with unruly hair was looking at her with concern. "Oh no... you're not Seion. Usagi?"

"You can see me? Then... I'm no ghost. What's going on? And who are you?" Her head was starting to spin like a top.

"My name is Yuuichirou. Maybe if you'll come with me back to the shrine, Rei and I can try to explain everything." Yuuichirou told her calmly.

"Rei?" She remembered that name from somewhere. She looked back but the man and girl have disappeared into the crowd. The sights and sounds have returned but everything felt surreal and she did not know what to do. The strange man who called himself Yuuichirou was waiting for her. She had already died once. The thought of dying a second time did not matter to her at all so she decided to follow him back to the shrine.

In the middle of the town fair, a little girl with pink hair tugged at her father's arm and asked, "who was that lady, Daddy?" He gave a shrug, "I don't know, princess."

"She's weird. Anyway, there was a black cat hanging around our house and..." Their conversation was soon drowned out by the noise.


	7. Chapter 7 Seiya's Choice

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the characters of Sailor Moon**

**A/N: Adult Seiya is finally up. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Seiya's Choice**

It was dusk and the sun was slowly creeping back under the blanket of the horizon, marking the end of another day. Atop a window's ledge, sat the tall lanky figure of a young man and his head was resting backwards against the stone brick lining of the window. He sighed as he watched the sky darkened to a deep blue which would soon be glittered with many small lights. He breathed in the sweet scent of the night as the nocturnal creatures that lurked in the dark forest began to sing and dance. But there was an even greater reason for him to be gazing ever so passionately, like a lover, into the great never-ending space above him. A gentle smile eased into the corners of his lips as he basked in the soft silver glow of the full moon. Then a breeze blew across his face, sending the long locks of his dark hair to drift into the night air. Like a free man, he thought. And he wondered if nights like this would still be a possibility after tomorrow. After all... he thought to himself as he began nodding off, his lashes started feeling heavy.

After all... then he dozed off.

The tower bell chimed at the wake of dawn and the young man stirred awake, only to find that the nocturnal creatures had retired into the shadows and as he stared out into the horizon, he could see birds swooping through the air from a distance. Realizing that he had dozed off on the window ledge again, he stretched his neck out of the window and gazed downwards. It was a long way down and he shuddered at the thought of his skull cracking at contact with the stone path below. It amazed him how he managed to sleep upright all night. If only the night did not end so soon, he thought as the image of the silver moon resurfaced in his mind.

The sound of light knocking brought his attention back into the room. It was a lengthy room which could fit fifty horses—yes he had tested it once, much to his parents' disdain. His bed was placed diagonally across the window, against the far side of the wall. Its sheets were made from the threads of the finest silkworms and yet it lay smooth, barely touched by his skin for the finest things meant nothing to him. Next to his bed was a smaller mat where he would rather spend most of his sleeping nights on, other than the window ledge.

"Prince Seiya?" asked the voice on the other side of the door which was standing just between the window and his bed. "Come in, Kunzite." The young man responded, immediately knowing who it was. An older looking man with hair as white as snow entered the room and found the prince's still silhouette resting on the window ledge. The only movement was the outline of his loose dark tresses that were flowing towards him as the morning wind blew against them. Kunzite thought that he almost looked like a timeless stone statue, untainted by the woes of tomorrow. He had grown to adore the prince and would do anything to keep him safe from harm.

"Spent the whole night on the ledge again, did you?" Kunzite asked, "Best not to let Zoisite know of it lest he goes berserk." They chuckled. They both knew how paranoid the effeminate guardian can get when it comes to the prince's strange... un-princely ways. "Especially not today," Kunzite added lastly and the prince nodded. After all... he remembered those were his last thoughts before he drifted off.

Seiya stepped off the ledge and momentarily enjoyed the iciness of the cold stone floor spreading from his toes to his entire body. Kunzite then knelt and bowed before him with his right hand clenched over his heart. The prince sighed. "Please, you don't have to do that." But his guardian's electric blue eyes only met his without wavering.

"Only today, my Prince" He said. Then he stood up, placed a hand over the prince's shoulder and smiled. "Now, hurry up. Everyone's waiting for you."

Seiya mumbled okay and made his way towards a different door in his room that led to his bath area. Kunzite then left and waited outside with the other guardians while their prince got ready for the royal event of the year.

* * *

The red star-shaped jewel glinted from his silver headband that he wore around his head as he walked down the golden aisle. On both sides of the aisle, silently stood all the men and women who have been invited to be a part of this unique celebration. The Prince of The Light Kingdom has turned thirty and everyone waited in anticipation as he finally reached the foot of his parents' thrones and knelt before them. Everyone had come to witness something special and the prince knew that all eyes were on him. His body was upright, his gait regal and his head held up high with his long hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail, but he could feel the burden of everyone's expectation weighing down on him as he closed the gap between him and his parents that were seated right at the end of the grand royal hall, waiting for him. It appeased him a bit to know that his four loyal guardians were behind him.

Everyone held their breaths as the King and Queen stood before the kneeling prince. In the King's hands held a silver crown with a golden star-shaped jewel that shone like the sun. Everyone tried very hard not to blink their eyes as the Queen gingerly removed the headband around the prince's head where the new crown was set firmly by the King.

Seiya finally stood up and faced the entire kingdom with a new sense of pride, or so everyone thought as they went down on their knees before him. He was no longer just the Prince of the Light Kingdom. At the age of thirty, he would be given a new right: The right to his own kingdom. He would set out and seek new lands to claim dominion over. With the help of his guardians and his parents' backing, he could conquer more than what any king or queen could ever dream of. But he wondered if that was what he truly wanted. He thought of the quiet nights he was so contented with and the round silver moon that seemed to sing to him every time he looked at it. His thoughts drowned out the sound of the cheers and applauds that were coming from all directions. To him, they just sounded like a dull drumming noise forcing him over the edge of oblivion and his head throbbed like a maddening beehive. But like a well-trained prince, the mask of joy was plastered over his true face as he bowed before the people who were coming up to him with good wishes.

Soon the hall was cleared to make way for a ball and this was another moment that everyone was waiting for in anticipation. Every princess with the blood of immortality flowing through her veins was given a chance to dance with the prince and among them he must choose one to be his queen. It was the only condition given if he were to be king. No queen, no land, no rule.

* * *

Her dark wavy tresses flowed along as she was led through the dance floor. Her deep violet silk dress swept against the marble floor slightly and the gold lace trimmings around the neck area were giving her a slight itch. But as Princess of the Eclipse Kingdom, she had a mask on as well.

"You have an interesting looking jewel on you, Princess Nehelenia." Seiya commented on his fourth dance partner as he gazed at the royal gem covering her forehead. It was made from an obsidian rock, cut into a round shape with three crescent-shaped—two silver, one gold—stones below it. The dark orb reminded him of an eclipse he witnessed years ago.

"Yes, Father's kingdom was born during an eclipse, hence the name of our kingdom." Her voice sounded like a winter's mourning and Seiya's heart suddenly grew cold. He started to notice the chillness of her hands and the purplish hue on her skin. Too cold, he thought. "...around the kingdom."

"Huh? I mean... I beg your pardon?" He snapped his attention back and stared into Princess Nehelenia's eyes that were the colour of icicles.

"I said: When we get married, I want to have mirrors all around the kingdom." She repeated herself.

"Why is that?" the prince asked. What a weird request, he thought.

"I want to make sure that I'm beautiful every second. Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

"Indeed you are, Princess Nehelenia." Seiya said with a tight smile and released his hold around her. He bowed, indicating that their dance was over. She curtsied, feeling slightly disappointed and disconnected. She somehow sensed that he was lying about her being beautiful and she was not sure why. He must be blind, she thought as she waltzed away, making way for the next princess to dance with the prince.

Too cold and too vain, Seiya thought as he gently wrapped his right hand around the tiny waist of the Princess of the Tankei Dynasty. Her eyes and hair dazzled with the intensity of the setting sun and she had on a simple black velvet headdress adorned with small beads, creating a pleasant juxtaposition. The orange-yellow dress she wore was made of sheer silk which extended to her toes like the delicate petals of an exotic flower, and Seiya could make out the elegant outline of her legs behind the translucency. As they twirled around the ballroom, he could see everyone around them staring in awe at her etherealness. "...look good together, don't they?" he could hear someone say.

"Ah... isn't that the famous scent of the Tankei Dynasty? You've brought it along with you, Princess Kakyuu and I thank you deeply for it." He said after tasting the saccharine air in the back of his throat and she smiled at him gratefully, the small mark of her royalty on the middle of her forehead seemingly shining with equal delight. She had hoped that the scent of the Golden Osmanthus that grew lavishly in the valleys of her dynasty would please the prince. "Thank you, Prince Seiya" she replied, not realizing that the scent of her famous flowers were actually suffocating him. He was very good at concealing his true feelings.

Too sweet, he thought. After their dance was over, Seiya bowed and gently kissed Princess Kakyuu's hand much to her surprise as he did not do the same for Princess Nehelenia. She curtsied and retreated from the floor after he thanked her for the dance. He waited for the next princess. He was already bored and could not wait for the day to end.

"May I have this dance with you, Prince Seiya?" asked a peachy voice behind him. The prince swirled around and got caught in the gaze of a pair of spring-green eyes that were staring suggestively into his. He wanted to burst out loud in laughter, immediately recognizing those eyes.

"What the hell Yaten!" Seiya hissed. He grabbed his friend's hand and pivoted them away from the crowd but still remaining on the dance floor. His boredom had instantly vanished.

"What? You thought I was joking?" Yaten asked. His long silver hair had been gathered and cinched up high on his head with the loose tresses flowing down in alluring waves that caught the light of the sun. A string of jewels the color of the sea were twirled and set around his head like a stone ringlet. Woven around his body was a long slender aquamarine dress with a silver sash that resonated with the color of his eyes and hair. Everyone in the ballroom was gawking at the petite beauty, not realizing that he was actually a teenage boy in disguise and Seiya could tell that he was very proud of his convincing look. "I told you I'd do this the minute I catch you looking bored." Yaten added. His voice was naturally pitched like a girl's and there was no need to feign it. Seiya chuckled as he twirled his friend around.

"So, how do I look? Do you like it?" Yaten asked in a mock-seductive way but the prince only felt tickled by it for he had been so used to his friend's playful ways. How uninteresting life would have been if not for him, he thought. "Very pretty Princess Yaten. And where from might you be?" He asked, playing along.

"I'm from the Kingdom of the Night Sky, where the stars shine the brightest, where there's no need for the sun. Come with me Prince Seiya and I will bring to your greatest dreams."

Seiya could not hold back his mirth and grinned. "Oh, you're such a drama queen, Yaten."

"Humph! I am not. I just have a very sophisticated personality. You're just envious."

"Yes, yes. You're the most sophisticated person I know." Seiya said as he bowed. "And the most elegant." He brushed his lips against Yaten's ear in a light kiss and everyone in the room gasped in unison. "Thank you, Yaten." He finished in a whisper to his friend who curtsied before exiting the room.

Seiya watched Yaten disappear into the back of the crowd when another voice entered his zone. "Good morning, Prince Seiya. I am Princess Galaxia from the Ginga Kingdom." said a woman in a long pleated gold dress. Adorned on her head was a heavy-looking golden headdress and Seiya thought she looked almost like a warrior. He bowed and began to dance with her.

* * *

He released the cinch on his silver hair and shook it free. Dressing up as a lady was just a silly past time of his and all he wanted was to bring a smile on his best friend's face. He looked into the mirror in his room—which was much smaller compared to Seiya's—and prodded his face with his finger. Already at the age of eighteen and yet he still looked feminine. Not a single strand of facial hair grew on him and even if there was, they were much too fine to be noticeable. He sighed, not knowing whether to love it or hate it. Sure, it brought him a lot of fun. But it was also the reason for his horrible life before he met the prince. Because of his looks, he became the subject of entertainment for rich old men who had particular tastes for young pretty boys. If it wasn't for Seiya... he thought as his mind drifted back to a time when the air smelled like stale bread and oily water.

"_Come here you little whore! How dare you bite the customer's hand!" bellowed a fat man with yellow teeth. He was manhandling a small child with a fair face veiled by fine silver hair. The child's green eyes were stung by the dirt when his face was being shoved against the ground. By the time he got back up, he was tearing only to be given a hard slap. "Stop crying you little whelp!" The sound of the belt buckle being released soon filled the child's ears and he knew it was the sound of the devil's arrival. "I'm gonna show you—!"_

_He closed his eyes tight, awaiting his painful fate to come down on him in a huge whallop like it did before. Then he heard a muffled sound and then a gurgling sound. He waited but no beating came. He opened his eyes and instead of a fat man with a belt in his hands, kneeling down before him was a tall clean looking young man with long hair like the midnight sky. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were the colour of pure indigo. Standing behind him were four other older looking man wrapped in clean white robes. One of their swords had been sheathed and blood was trickling from its sharp tip. The child with silver hair was young but he understood what happened. His evil handler was gone. He stared wide-eyed at the young man with dark hair who reached his hand out to him in a welcoming gesture. "Come with me," he said and the silver-haired child thought he had the voice of god. "Are you a god?" he asked innocently and the man only chuckled. "Come," he said again and the child did._

Yaten's door slammed wide open and a man with strawberry blonde hair marched in with a fit. "Yaten!"

Yaten glared at his intruder who was reflecting from his mirror. _Not _now, he thought. Without facing the other way, he took his comb and begin straightening his hair out. "What do you want Zoisite? I'm still changing." He said as he started loosening his silver sash.

"Oh, stop acting like you don't know! We all witnessed your little stunt! Can't believe you really did it! I thought you were only joking!"

"I don't joke."

"Well, the Queen thought it was cute though I can't say the same for the King. He seemed displeased." Zoisite told him and noticed the change in Yaten's body behaviour who had his eyes hidden behind his hair and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. "Are you cold? Quickly get dressed into some warm clothes. Lunch will be ready soon."

"I'm not hungry." Yaten said in a sudden change in manner that seemed cold and distant.

"What? Are you alright?" Zoisite asked as he reached out towards Yaten.

"I said: I'm not hungry!" Yaten repeated in a raised voice and turned away.

"Then what do I tell Prince Seiya? He'll probably be expecting you. In proper attire." What the hell is his problem? Zoisite thought.

"Tell him I'm not feeling well." Yaten said with a wave of his hand and sat on the edge of his bed.

Realizing that there was no point in saying anymore, Zoisite started to leave. Before closing the door behind him, he looked back at Yaten who had his back to him. The guardian opened his mouth, wanting to say something but decided against it and finally left the room.

* * *

Where's Yaten? Seiya wondered as his eyes shifted around the hall, completely oblivious to the guests that were leaving. One of the palace maids who was sporting long blonde hair with a big red hair bow walked past him. It was hard to miss so he grabbed her by the wrist, almost hurting her. "Ow! What the hell Sei—I mean Prince Seiya!" She cried out as she wrenched her hand away.

"Sorry Minako. Have you seen Yaten?"

Minako shook her head. "Go ask Zoisite. I saw him leaving Yaten's room."

Seiya grinned at her teasingly. "And what were _you_doing there?"

"I...I only wanted compliment him on his earlier facade!" A pink hue was starting to form around her cheeks.

Seiya chuckled and nudged her with his elbow playfully. "So, have you given him that love letter of yours already?"

Minako's cheeks burned. "How-_how _did you know that?"

"I have my ways." He said with a wink. "You'd better do it quick or _I'll_ do it for you!"

Minako jumped a step back and frantically waved her hands at his face. "It-it's alright! Please don't trouble yourself!"

Someone cleared his throat behind her and Minako's heart skipped a beat. Realizing it was King Seiki, she immediately excused herself and disappeared into the kitchen in a flash, much to Seiya's amusement.

"Oh, you scared her off Father." Seiya remarked. King Seiki cocked an eyebrow and snorted. He was not one for jokes. "Having too much fun with palace maids?" There was a harsh tone in his voice and before Seiya could respond, Queen Himiko stepped between them and wrapped her arms around her son's neck in an embrace. "Oh, Seiya." she cooed and he submitted, stooping. He had grown quite tall over the years. "Hello, Mother." He breathed into her neck which always reminded him of soft feathers and... he sniffed her neck. "Is that...?" He wrinkled his nose, his nostrils stinging at the scent.

"Yes, Princess Kakyuu was kind enough to give me some of that sweet perfume of hers. Just one dab is all I need. Isn't that nice?" Queen Himiko told him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What? Her or the perfume?" Prince Seiya asked dryly as rubbed his nose hoping that doing so would make the scent go away. He stopped when he saw his mother pout.

"The Princess of course." said King Seiki who had been silent all this while. All the guests had left and now was the time for a talk with his son. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Seiya looked around the hall. Right when I need Yaten the most, he thought. "Lunch was good. Who was the cook?"

"Don't change the subject, Seiya." King Seiki was not in the mood to dawdle over his son's apparent lack of interest. His face had not aged over the years but his dark eyes shone with a a depth of unchallenged cunningness. Seiya wondered if there was any fragment of the human soul left within him, if there was such a thing. He was not sure about himself though. He felt his entire being throb with an unquenchable thirst to explore this thing called love and for a long time, it has not ebbed away. Maybe I haven't lived long enough, he thought. Maybe I haven't lived long enough to forget what love is.

"I feel nothing for them." Seiya told him.

"Feel?" King Seiki frowned. It was strange that such a word would be expressed by someone like his son. As a parent, he could not think of a time when he had sat his son down and discussed about matters of the... heart. He had forgotten that Seiya was still young and had not lived long enough to realize the trivialities of such things like feelings and...

"Love." Seiya uttered, the word came out of his mouth almost god-like and he felt it was something worth enduring everything for. "I don't love them."

King Seiki and Queen Himiko stared at their son. For some reason they felt stricken and Seiya noticed the dwindling away of his parents' noble stature. "Well," Queen Himiko started to say. "Well, maybe we could arrange a few more meetings with them for you so you can get to know them better. Love can grow, right Darling?" She averted her gaze away from her son and looked at her husband for a sign of approval. King Seiki nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes."

Seiya shrugged. "Maybe. Though I doubt my feelings for them will change."

"Make sure they will or we will change it for you." King Seiki had regained his composure. "Another meeting will be arranged then. And this time, the princesses will be invited individually so you can get to know them more... personally."

Without saying another word, King Seiki turned and started walking back to his chamber while Queen Himiko kissed Seiya on his forehead and smiled before she followed.

"Prince Seiya?" Zoisite came up to Seiya once his parents were out of sight.

* * *

The curtains in the room were drawn and a thin line of orange light was peeking through the edges. The sunlight was slowly ebbing away as the evening shifted in. The tall figure of a man in a robe was standing at the foot of the door which he had shut close when he came in. He had his gaze fixated on a second smaller figure who was seated on a bed. "You looked pretty today." The man said. Even in the darkness, he could imagine the soft silver locks of hair twirling around his fingers. The distant rising sound of crickets rang in his ears and no reply came.

He moved closer and sat next to the smaller figure. "Turn around and look at me." He ordered. The smaller figure did as he was told and the straps of the aquamarine dress started loosening, causing the soft material to slink down to his waist in silken folds. He shivered but not from the cold. While admiring every inch of smooth skin laid bare before him, the older man reached out to touch it with his fingertips. His object of desire flinched but before he could shrink away, his chin was cupped tightly and roughly pulled forward. Their cold lips met but only for a split second as the boy immediately pulled himself away and slapped his assailant across the cheek. The sharp sound cut through the stillness of the room and for a moment, neither said a word.

"Please accept my apologies, Yaten. I couldn't help myself." The older man made no further advances as he apologised.

"Such poor excuse for a king." The boy sneered.

"I may be an immortal king, but I'm still a man at heart."

Yaten scoffed. "You're sick you know that? You bring shame to the Queen and dishonour to—"

The king suddenly chuckled, cutting him off. "Ah, but you have no idea." Yaten frowned and waited for him to continue. "You really think Haruka is just her Lady-in-waiting? You're so naive, still so young, so innocent." He shook his head as he lightly caressed Yaten's cheek. "You may have come from a life of cruelty and hardship, but you have no idea what's it like to live forever. No idea." He let his hand go. "Seiya reminded me what it's like to feel. Himiko and I have forgotten that he too is still too young. The effects of immortality have not even begun setting in. But when he has lived long enough, when he realized what's the point of feelings and love and whatnot, then he will understand. Then he will start changing. The way Himiko did." He glanced back at Yaten painfully. "The way I did."

"Seiya will never change." Yaten said, feeling no pity towards the king.

King Seiki's eyes darkened and he forcefully gripped Yaten by the throat. "You think he's special? You think he's different?" Yaten struggled and tried to wrench the king's fingers away but they held on like a vice. "You think he'll never change? Why? Because he saved you? Because he has feelings? You think _I _don't have feelings? You think you'd still be here, living in my kingdom, eating my food, drinking my water if it wasn't for _me?" _He finally released his grip and Yaten fell back onto the bed, gasping and feeling his neck. "I could have said no and have you thrown back into the slums. But Seiya's my son and I love him. Many times have I been reminded by his kindness. Many times I realize what a monster I am becoming when I see the things he did and listen to the things he said. Maybe... maybe we have only ended up cursing ourselves... for what we did a thousand years ago..." The king said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Yaten stared at him and wondered what he meant. He wanted to know and took the opportunity to ask something he had been curious about for a long time. "How did you gain immortality?"

King Seiki glanced back at him with the same painful look he had moments ago. "Do you want immortal life?" He asked as he brought his hand up, exposing the wrist. "I'll give it to you. My flesh, my blood... partake them. Don't worry, I will not mind the pain." He chuckled again when he saw the confusion in Yaten's eyes. "Oh, you look confused. Why, there's a rumor going on that by consuming the flesh and blood of an immortal, one can gain immortality." He laughed but without mirth. "Ah, the irony."

Irony? Yaten thought. Was that how he became immortal? By consuming the flesh of another? He shunned his face away from the king, sickened by the thought. King Seiki understood and finally got up. "I've spoken too much. Please accept my apologies again, Yaten. I hope you'll keep our conversation to yourself. Wouldn't want to create a stir, would we?" He waited for a response but none was given as Yaten was still facing away as if the king's presence meant nothing to him. "I will not have you think of me as a monster, Yaten. But do not make me wait too long. I don't think I can endure the torment you're putting me through any longer." He shut the door once he stepped outside and left.

I need to get out of here, Yaten thought to himself as he sat in the darkness of his room.

* * *

The royal courtyard was located behind the tower of the Light Kingdom, hidden within a curtain wall. A huge water fountain engraved with exotic insignias was spurting a gentle flow of clear water. Seiya listened to the bubbling sound with ease as he lay out on the grassy plot which was exuding the sharp scent of freshly cut grass. He watched as the white clouds drifted lazily above him when the shadow of a figure appeared.

"Morning, Yaten." Seiya said with a smile as his best friend sat next to him. "Are you feeling better?" The water bubbled behind them with the occasional sparrow fleeting through the little pool of water, causing a light splatter. He sat up when his friend did not respond and noticed the solemn look on his face. "You know, that glum look doesn't go well with your hair." Yaten's silver hair was tied back into a similar low ponytail, a trait that he had adopted from Seiya. It was his way of showing his dedication towards his friend. Hanging from his body was a loose light blue knee-length top with a mandarin collar which was less aristocratic compared to Seiya who donned on a red coat-like garment with gold embroidery seamed at the hems. He had worn it to breakfast with his parents earlier and not changed out of it before heading to the courtyard.

"Seiya?" Yaten finally said with a half-smile and braced himself before continuing. What he was about to say might come off as a bit of a shock. "I want to leave." He averted Seiya's eyes as he said it. He was not sure what kind of response he would be getting and he mentally prepared himself for whatever that was coming.

"Where do you plan to go?" Seiya asked. Yaten was slightly taken aback by the question for firstly, that was not what he was expecting and secondly, he had not thought about it. "I don't know. To be honest, I wasn't expecting that from you."

"What were you expecting from me then?" There was a look on Seiya's face which Yaten had not seen before. It looked like there was some hidden excitement in them about to burst into a million different sparks that could light up the entire night sky.

"I don't know. Tell me no?" Yaten said as he plucked at the blades of grass beside him. "Aren't you going to stop me?"

"You're my friend, Yaten. Not my slave. So, where do you plan to go?"

"I'm not immortal, Seiya. One day I'll get old and because of that I can't choose to do something anytime I want or whenever I feel like it. I only have now." He paused and looked out into the horizon. The world's big enough. I'm old enough. I'm skilled enough to protect myself thanks to you and the Shitennou." He looked back at Seiya. "I want to go back out there."

"Where?" Seiya asked again, this time with a slight grin on his face.

"I don't know. Somewhere far away from here, where no one knows me. I'll leave in the middle of the night with some food and water enough to last me for a week till I reach the next nearest town. You don't have to worry about me. I'll come back and visit you from time to time."

Seiya rubbed his chin as he looked at Yaten thoughtfully. "Did you know there's a rumor going on?

Yaten had a quizzical look.

"That one can gain immortality by consuming the flesh of an immortal. So, wouldn't it dangerous for me to live here then? Someone could send an assassin here anytime. I'll be safer outside, wouldn't I?"

Yaten looked at Seiya with confusion on his face. Instead of addressing the issue at hand, which was him leaving his friend, Seiya was talking about how dangerous it would be for him to stay within the kingdom. Is he...?

"I'll pack up some food and water too. We'll have to learn how to ration so our supplies can last more than one week. We'll leave tonight by the back gate and head towards the South. We can reach the nearest town by foot in five days. We stick together and keep each other safe."

"Wait, we? You're coming with me?"

"Yeah."

"But—"

"I'm not going to let you travel by yourself, Yaten. I'm better with the sword."

"But you can't just leave. You're a prince and you're going to be king."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it. Firstly, I don't want to be king. At least not yet. And secondly, I don't want to get married to someone I don't love. I don't care if she's a beautiful princess."

"But you have to!" Yaten was starting to regret telling Seiya his plan to leave. The last thing he wanted was to have a bounty on his head for abducting the prince.

Seiya scowled at the last thing Yaten said. He _has_ to? "Are you sure you want your best friend, to get married unwillingly, to become king unwillingly and be depressed for the rest of his life? Don't forget he's immortal."

Yaten stared at Seiya. The clouds loomed by, casting shadows over them. A small smile formed as he finally understood. He had told Seiya everything because he _knew_Seiya was not going to stop him. Instead, he was going to come along. He was going to leave to explore the world and he knew Seiya was not going to let him go alone. He knew Seiya's unwillingness to become king. It was going to be a risk with a huge price to pay if they were caught. But this was Seiya's choice and no he definitely did not want his best friend to be depressed for the rest of his life. "No."

"Well? What are we waiting for then. Let's go pack!"


	8. Chapter 8 A Night's Tale

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story not the characters of Sailor Moon.**

**Author's Notes: Hello all. Here's chapter 8. Thanks for reading, the favs and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A Night's Tale**

The forest had fallen into a spell. A sea of honey and gold washed upon nature's floor and every leaf was making its final quiet descent. Slowly but surely, life within the forest dwindled into mere scurrying shadows, one by one answering the sweet call of hibernation.

Grasshoppers flitted from blade of grass to blade of grass in perfect arcs and in the midst of their dance was a pair of unblinking golden eyes, watching as the two figures trudged through the forest. The tip of its tail twitched impatiently and its stomach rumbled in frustrated fits.

It had not eaten for weeks and its heart pounded with excitement when it first saw them in the forest, but kept its distance when it saw the swords by their sides. It watched the taller one who was leading and noticed that there was something weighty about him, exuding some kind of strength, as if every step he took had a purpose. Its eyes then shifted to the shorter one who looked like an easier target. After much pondering, it finally decided and the insatiable thirst for blood in its belly was about to explode.

It pounced. Its claws gleamed like razor blades as it leaped out from its hiding place. It bared its sharp canines and a deep hungry growl escaped its throat. Its fur bristled as it swooped through the autumn wind like an arrow and aimed for its target. But things happened faster than it could fathom when something cracked against the side of its head, sending it to fly off sideways while it was halfway through the air. It howled in pain, landing hard on its side like a clumsy bull. Its head swooned in a bubble of confusion as it struggled onto its paws when it felt the extra weight on its back forcing it down. It snarled and started to raise its body in an attempt to throw off its attacker but it immediately froze and terror spilled from its eyes when the recognizable sensation of a blade landed coldly on its jugular.

"One more move and I'll drain you dry." A voice threatened. Petrified, its slit pupils darted wildly back and forth, searching for the face of its attacker. This was not the ending it had hoped for. The dagger was still pressed firmly against its throat as a pair of human legs appeared before it. It peered up and stared into the face of a silhouette figure. Something captured the light which glinted like silver and then it was gone.

"You're no ordinary tiger. Reveal yourself, Shape-shifter." ordered the same voice above.

The bones in its body began to change, disjointing and realigning, causing snapping sounds as they popped back into place. During the cacophony of crunching and snapping bones, fur was shedding rapidly and limbs were stretching, making it look like one big ugly senseless distorted being. An agonized monstrous cry coming from its mangling throat soon turned into a pained whimper of a tortured man. After the metamorphism was over, the form of a naked man with shoulder length blonde hair was all that was left, laying still on a bed of fallen leaves. One might assume that he was just an unlucky brute who got mugged, robbed off everything and left to die.

His chest rose and fell staggeringly, his ribs protruded from beneath his stretched skin like bended sticks. He remained in a rigid fetal position, afraid that any small movement he made would cause the pain within his joints and other parts of his body to shatter and cut through him like splintered glass. It felt like he had been punched in his jaw, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. Being human, his senses dropped to a useless level that all he could make out with his adjusting ears were muffled voices. Probably discussing how to get rid of me, he thought drearily as he opened his eyes. As colors were muted before, he was momentarily stunned by the bright shades of the forest. He had forgotten such beauty. He then turned his squinting eyes towards the face of the silhouette figure who still stood over him, backlit by the sun's setting rays. Then the figure knelt in front of him and he could make out the glinting silver hair and eyes the color of the leaves of spring.

He blinked, confused. He blinked again. Forgetting the aches in his body, he reached out a trembling hand towards the face with the green eyes. A metallic sound rang nearby. No, he told himself, it can't be. He let his fingers linger in the air, inches away from the face of the other, afraid to touch. It cannot be, he repeated in his mind. But the sight before him began to fade into blackness and the door slammed shut against the name that was lingering at the open doorway of his memories. Then, he sank into the dark well of oblivion.

* * *

Yaten stared at the naked man lying on the grass in a fetal position, still recovering from shock. I almost died! he thought. I almost died! The thought kept repeating in his head and it would have continued if Seiya had not placed one assuring hand on his shoulder. Glancing back at the prince, he managed a weak smile. "That was close," he said. Seiya nodded, "sorry I pushed you."

Yaten had been the target and he could barely react when the tiger jumped out of the shadows. Seiya pushed him out of the tiger's way and managed to secure both of their safeties. He rested his entire body weight on the animal with a dagger close to its throat, rendering it weak and unable to fight back.

Three unfortunate encounters with bandits had forced Seiya to make the uncalled decision to tread deeper into the forest, which inevitably costed them more problems. It wasn't long before they realized that they were very lost, that winter was approaching and that the odds of retracing their steps back to the proper path were next to nothing. Suddenly, the thought of fending off bandits didn't seem so bad after all. Then, lo and behold, the tiger appeared. To think that I wanted to travel by myself ! he thought in utter dismay.

Yet, as the shape-shifter laid bare and pitiful before him, a sense of sympathy swept over him.

"What should we do about him?"

Yaten blinked, untangling himself from the trappings of low self-worth. Seiya nodded towards the shape-shifter. "Should we kill him?"

Yaten winced. The thought of more bloodshed stung him and he felt nauseous. He shook his head. "No. No more killing please."

Seiya looked at him, slightly baffled. "_He_ wanted to kill _you!"_

"But- "

"But what? I killed those bandits and they were just bandits. He-" Seiya stabbed the air around the shape-shifter with an accusing finger. "He is more dangerous than bandits and you want him to live?"

But Seiya's reproaching sentiments fell on deaf ears. Yaten's refusal towards killing the shape-shifter was sincere and final. The dark-haired immortal prince had no more right to take away lives based on simple-minded justifications. Seiya jabbed his dagger back under his belt with a scowl on his face that said ' fine ' .

"Let's leave him then," he said as he prepared to strut away.

"But he'll die out here in the cold!" Yaten cried. He fumbled with his bag as he walked closer to the fallen man. "Just let me talk to him."

"Yaten!" Anger was seething in sharp exasperated breaths through Seiya's teeth as he watched Yaten kneel before the shape-shifter who, admittedly, was looking less than ferocious now. "Careful," was all he could say as his hand closed around the handle of his sword, ready to protect his friend at any given moment.

Yaten's approach was imbued with slow gentleness. At closer look, he noticed the fine hairs, the light scars, the strong angular jawline and the pair of golden eyes that were staring straight into his.

Seiya saw the hand reaching out to touch Yaten's face and immediately unsheathed his sword, ready to protect his friend. Yaten, you fool ! his head screamed. But before his blade went for the kill, the shape-shifter rolled fully unto his back, consciousness lost, his outstretched hand limp on Yaten's lap.

* * *

The frock of a white dress whisked through the darkened clouds of his mind, a long forgotten ghost. As light chased away the shadows that shrouded his memories, a silvery form began to take shape and the scent of innocence filled his nose. Lilacs, he thought. Oh, how she used to love them. The way they smell. The way they bloom.

She.

She who now floated in the mist of his nostalgia. He watched the jigsaw puzzle of his cloudy past finally piecing together, something he did not intend to do. But he did not stop himself and just let the remnants of his past that was hidden behind the translucent veil of his subconscious mind fill the void. There was one more thing to do but he was afraid to find out what he would see if he were to push the veil aside.

He did.

There she stood, in the midst of white lilac trees, her hair streaming behind her like silvery wisp. Her back was facing him and he wondered if that was what his mind preferred. Perhaps that would be better for now. He was not ready to face her again, even if she was only a vision. He had defiled her enough by unlocking his memory of her. He wondered what had caused it.

It was time to let go. He let her drift away, and soon she was back, lost in his mist of past memories. Then, hesitantly, he took a step back. And another step back. And another. Leaving the white lilac trees behind.

* * *

Shimmering grains of sand lay scattered across the dark and still universe above him, like a shroud that extended endlessly, awaiting for the next wave of sunrise. The sound of fire crackled nearby. He inhaled deeply and let the musky scent of burning wood fill his lungs. Warmth emanated from it and he could almost cry from the fire's loving embrace. Then, a long string of white light caught his eyes, as if an unseen hand had taken one of the shiniest grain of sand and cast it across the sky.

He shifted his body and the bed of dry leaves crunched in protest beneath him. He shifted again and felt the heavy full-length clothing that was covering him, protecting him from the sharp brittleness of dead leaves and twigs. It's been a long time since he last wore human clothes and it made him feel slightly comforting in an uncomfortably way.

"You're awake," said a voice across his feet.

He waited for the moment of wonder to pass. Then he slowly propped himself up on his elbows and saw, beyond the intimacy between firelight and shadow, the lone figure of a man sitting up against the trunk of a tree, staring straight at him with eyes like deep ocean. He stared back, slightly mesmerized by the orange glow of the firelight that was delighting itself in a little quiet playtime with tousles of dark hair.

He finally broke the silence. "It was you." His lips felt papery and his throat felt like a shriveled root. It's been a long time since he last spoke and was surprised at the sound of his voice which was mid-toned and slightly slurred.

"Hm?" The man with the dark hair lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"It was you who had the dagger at my neck. Why didn't you kill me?"

"Is that important?"

The dark-haired man started feeding the fire pieces of dried branches and leaves which he had gathered into a pile. It crackled and spitted in appreciation, a plume of smoke glided upwards before being dissipated by the wind. "The good thing about autumn," he began saying, "is that you'll never run out of good tinder." He chuckled lightly, tenderly laying the fire. "What's your name?" he asked.

The shape-shifter glanced at the mysterious man and grew nervous. "Not only did you let me live. You want to know my name?" He sensed that it was a dumb question from the hard stare he was getting and gave in, "Tiger's Eye. "

"Seiya," the dark-haired man gave his name then nodded towards his left where, in front of a fallen log laid a bundle of cloth and Tiger's Eye noticed the rapid flashes of silver in an alluring swirl of orange peeking from beneath it. His breath caught and Seiya noticed something flashed in his golden eyes. "That's Yaten."

"Yaten," echoed Tiger's Eye as his eyes lingered on the silvery hair. The rest of Yaten was hidden beneath the bundle of cloth. "Did I hurt her?" he asked, a look of dread on his face.

Seiya frowned. "_He_... is fine. You don't remember?"

"Not much." Tiger's Eye stomach growled.

"Here." Something flew towards Tiger's Eye and he caught it. Invited by the smell of roasted meat, he started gorging on it.

"Thank you," he said after finishing. "What was that?"

"Hare."

"Oh." Tiger's Eye's eyes fell over Yaten again. "Will he be alright?"

"Why does it matter to you? You're just a heartless beast that preys on the weak. I mean, you're a shape-shifter. You could live as a normal person and yet you chose to live the life of a tiger. You wouldn't have done that if you cared about people."

"I do care about people."

"Then what drove you to this?" Seiya waved his hand around.

" It's a long story."

"I have all night."

The fire crackled over the silence that ensued over them as Tiger's Eye fell in deep contemplation. He had never met anyone who was interested to hear his story. Everyone who knew him would have probably forgotten about him. For almost twenty years, he had discarded his humanity and resided in the deep forest all by himself. Why, all of a sudden, did he appear in this forest ? He, of all people, that carried the same hair and same eyes. The sudden change in his long-exiled life bothered him. He wasn't even sure if he could handle this other part of himself again. He was afraid of feeling again.

He looked back at Seiya who was waiting for him to begin his story. "Alright," he finally said.

"Have you heard of the Inazuma Clan?" he asked.

"Inazuma Clan?"

"They lived at the base of Mount Inazuma. On the day a male of the clan reaches eighteen years of age, he would journey to the peak of the mountain where he would live for thirty three days alone. It was a long and perilous moment for him but necessary in order to attain true manhood. Not every one of them would survive the journey and those who did would return to the clan and be recognized as new men. The women and were also treated with an equally high amount of respect though they didn't have to go through the strenuous trail to the peak of the mountain to prove their worth to the clan. "

"Fascinating." Seiya stated as he nodded. "But what has that gotta do with you?"

"I don't remember much except that I was cold and exhausted and almost at the brink of starvation. I was young then and I didn't know where I came from or where I was going. I must have blacked out at some point because when I woke up, I found myself lying under a roof with a fireplace next to me and I had clothes on. Then she came and knelt before me with the most soothing voice I've ever heard and the gentlest smile I've ever seen. "

_"...There, there... don't be afraid. Come, I'll take care of you. My ! You have the loveliest pair of golden eyes ! Like a tiger... yes, that's right... Tiger's Eye, that's what you'll be called..."_

"An old lady of the Inazuma clan had found me buried under the snow near the mountain. She brought me home and nursed me back to health and said that I could stay for as long as I needed to until I decided on a place to go. Days turned to weeks which turned to months and before long I became too attached to her to leave.

"Well, it turned out that she was the mother of the clan leader of that time and that's why I was allowed to stay. When I was introduced to her only grandson, Hozen, we became immediate best friends. Hozen and I were about the same age when we met and he had no other siblings because his mother had died when he was born. Grandmother took care of him because his father was busy with clan issues most of the time. So, when I arrived, we naturally warmed up to each other. He never minded the fact that Grandmother treated us equally well and even stood up for me when the other boys of the clan resented me.

"But Hozen was a highly influential child and all the other boys had no choice but to play with me if they wanted to get onto his good side. They got used to me eventually.

"Hozen always had his way around because he was the only son of the clan leader. We would sneak out on a moonless night and catch fireflies. We were young and innocent then. Life was perfect. Then, when we were about twelve years of age, Grandmother died. It was a huge blow on both of us and that was when things started changing. Hozen's father went to him and announced that it's time for him to learn the ways of a leader of the Inazuma Clan. That meant a great deal to everyone but it meant something else for me: Hozen and I were gonna have to live different lives from now on.

"That's what Hozen's father said to me before taking him away. Before Grandmother died, she had voiced out her wish for me to stay on in the clan and be treated fairly. Hozen's father had to honour it and entrusted me to the care of his younger brother, Master Hakumori, the clan's medicine man. They said that when he was born, snow fell for a month and turned the forest white. Perhaps he saw in me what Grandmother saw and secretly taught me everything medicinal, knowledge that supposedly only a true Inazuma was allowed to have. As time passed, I saw less and less of Hozen. Sometimes I would walk out into the forest on a moonless night and wished he were there waiting for me with a glass jar of fireflies.

"As I got older, I started noticing the women. But they only had eyes for true men of the clan and stayed away from me as much as they could. You could say that I spent all of my teenage years planting and harvesting herbs and flowers for the Inazuma which helped take my mind away from having any thoughts or idealogies towards myself and the clan.

"So, there was a day like any other and I was out plucking white lilacs. That's when she entered my life."

_"Are those white lilacs ? They're so pretty!"_

Tiger's Eye gazed forlornly into the star field above that twinkled in resonance with his thoughts of the only love in his life.

"An'ya, " he whispered. "She was... beautiful and there she stood before me looking like an angel. I gave her the lilacs I was holding and in return I got the most beautiful smile I could ever get from a woman. I stood out too much because of my hair and eyes and no Inazuma woman in her right mind should appreciate it. But An'ya did and became my friend. Everyone knew but nobody said anything about it so we took their silence as a sign of acceptance of our friendship.

"But I was afraid that by being too close to her, the clan would step in and I could not allow that. I ended up drawing the line and refrained from crossing it because I would rather spend the rest of my days loving her from a distance than never to be able to set my eyes on her ever again.

"Then Hozen finally reached eighteen years of age and made it to the peak of the mountain. He returned as expected and everyone saw in him a new man. Not only that, he was the clan's next leader. One that had integrity, wisdom and strength. Everyone had high hopes for him, including I.

"Once an Inazuma man returned from the mountain, he could pick among the elible women to take as his wife. Hozen chose An'ya. My whole world crashed and that was when it happened."

"What happened?" Seiya asked.

"I shape-shifted for the first time. My whole body started bending and stretching in the most painful ways possible and I felt ripped apart from the inside. One moment it felt like my entire chest caved in and the next my jaw pulled apart. I screamed till I could no longer recognized my own voice. I sounded like the devil instead.

"When it was over, I felt completely different. My eyes no longer saw colors, my sense of smell was heightened and I could taste every dust in the air. I could even hear the breaths and heartbeats that weren't my own. For a moment, I felt almost godlike. Until I saw my own reflection. I was horrified. Then everything came in a flash, my memories before I was saved by Grandmother. I remembered what I truly am: A shape-shifter.

"There I was at the midst of the Inazuma Clan, my true nature revealed before them and I growled at them for I knew what they were thinking. Then Hozen emerged from the crowd. Our eyes met and it felt as if he was searching for me. Then he knelt before me and said..."

_"Brother, come back..."_

"That made me change back for I realized that Hozen had never stopped watching out for me. Ashamed of myself, I swore an oath to him. That no matter what, his life and his happiness must come first before mine.

"An'ya accepted his proposal and I kept my agony to myself, thinking that least she would be with the man I trusted the most. After witnessing my transformation, t he people of the clan begun to fear and distrust me. Master Hakumori feared for my safety and told me that I should seek solitude in the forest. Then on the night before the day of their ceremony of martrimony, while I was out in the forest under a moonless sky submerged in my own thoughts, An'ya came looking for me. Now as I look back in that dark of the night, everything I had heard and felt still seemed unreal to me. She rushed at me, hot with anger and curses spewed from her mouth. She called me names which no woman of the Inazuma Clan would ever be caught saying. Then she started crying and I could feel her tears beckoning me to wipe them away. But I stood where I was. Then she asked why I didn't do anything. I asked what she meant. And she said..."

_"Why didn't you do anything when Hozen asked for my hand? I thought you felt something for me..."_

"I didn't know what to say. And she continued..."

_"Don't you know how I feel... about you?"_

"I told her that she had to marry Hozen. That it'd be a good thing for her for he was a good man because..."

_"I can never be able to give you... what he could..."_  
_"I never cared about what you couldn't give... for I love you..."_

"Then she started to turn and walk away, and I saw in my mind, the rest of my days just watching her in the arms of a man other than me... knowing that she loved me. I lost control over myself, forgetting my oath to Hozen, I grabbed her and pulled her close to me and I..."

_"An... ya..."_  
_ "Tiger's... Eye..."_

"After it was over, we laid on the grass under the moonless sky, our skins bare, our arms and legs entangled. For awhile, I felt complete and happy. Then reality kicked in. She was to marry Hozen in the morning and I had defiled him. I had betrayed his trust. Then it was just agony and pain and guilt all over again. I looked at her, then at our clothes that laid crumpled, like forsaken skins, intertwining like the lovers we were moments ago. Then... "

_"You must marry Hozen."_  
_"What?"_  
_"I cannot make you happy. I have nothing. Hozen does..."_  
_"I don't want anything! I only want you! Let's leave here and-"_  
_"And then what?! How far can we go? How long can we run?"_  
_"But Tiger's Eye..."_  
_"Hozen trusted me and I've let him down..."_  
_" Tiger's Eye..."_  
_"I've defiled him... and you..."_

"I did the most twisted thing to her. I revealed my beastly form and threatened her life. That was the only way I knew that would convince her that there was no possibility of a normal life if she stayed with me. I watched her run back to the clan and I strayed deeper into the forest. After years had passed, I returned to the clan. All I wanted to know was whether An'ya's happy. Hozen had become clan leader and grown much older. He welcomed my return with open arms. It felt strange being surrounded by people again and it felt even stranger the way Hozen reacted towards my return. I thought, hadn't I left without a word of goodbye and thus betrayed his friendship ? Why was he being so nice to me ? I asked where An'ya was and he looked at me with pained questioning eyes... "

_"You mean she's not with you?"_  
_"With me ? What do you mean?"_  
_"There's something you need to know Tiger's Eye and I haven't lived a single day without feeling remorse and regret towards you. For I am your greatest deceiver. You see, I knew you and An'ya were in love with one another. Everyone knew and was against it. But you were in a way a part of us and so we remained silent about it. Then, during a clan meeting, the elders came up with an idea that I could not say no to. Believe me, I've tried but I wasn't clan leader then and my father had the last say. I was to take An'ya as my wife when I return from the mountain. I knew you wouldn't be able to take the blow and suffer through your first metamorphism. Yes, I knew you were a shape-shifter. Grandmother told me about it when she first found you. She made me keep it a secret from you and the rest of the clan so that you could stay. You became a brother to me and I promised Grandmother that I'll protect you no matter what. But I had let her down the day you changed into a tiger. And I had let you down by taking away the woman you love. God, I didn't even love her and I wished that at that moment, you had struck me with your claws. I'm sorry, Brother..."_

"He went down on his knees and begged for my forgiveness. I didn't know what to think, or say, or feel..."

_"A few months after An'ya and I were married, she disappeared. I thought she had found you and fled with you. All these years I have spent praying that you and her were alive and happy on a field far away where you would once in a while think of a certain brother and friend who had caught fireflies with you on a moonless night..."_

"I left him there without a word. Returning only to learn that the woman I love was gone for almost a decade had left me more empty than ever. I didn't know what else to do and decided to completely put my humanity and past behind and vanished into the forest. Just because being an animal was much easier..."

"So, that's my story," Tiger's Eye finished with a huge sigh. "Now is _ your _ turn. "

Seiya gazed at him, deep in contemplation. He threw more kindling into the fire and its crackling filled up the silence between them. "I don't have much to tell," he simply replied.

"No fair!" Tiger's Eye remarked as he playfully tossed a handful of dried grass towards Seiya's direction. Seiya chuckled. "Still doesn't explain why you have that look though," he said suddenly, reverting the subject.

"What look?"

The sky was beginning to glow. And before Seiya could reply, Yaten roused out of his sleep at the sound of birds chattering at the approaching daylight. And some other very noisy beings, he thought as he sat up. A few dried leaves clung onto his sliver hair as he looked dreamily around him. Tiger's Eye held his breath again when Yaten's green eyes fell on him.

Seiya mouthed 'that look' directly at Tiger's Eye before facing Yaten. "Morning Yaten!" Seiya chirped as he placed a pot of water over the fire. From his satchel, he scooped out a handful of dark-colored grains and gave a whiff before sprinkling them into three tin cups in equal parts. "Coffee before we set off?"

"Yes, please," Yaten replied as he dusted the leaves and dirt off his hair and clothes with his eyes, now wide with unmasked curiosity and surprise, locked onto those of the newcomer.

"He's alright," Seiya told him. "We talked the whole night."

"The _ whole_ night ?"

"That's what I just said," Seiya nodded and gestured at Tiger's Eye. "Why don't you introduce yourself one more time?"

Tiger's Eye blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "I'm Tiger's Eye."

"I'm Yaten, " came the friendly reply from the silver-haired boy. "Are you better already?"

A wooden spoon aimed and landed on Yaten's head. He swerved around, his face contorting with anger. It was too early for this shit and he had only just woken up. "Damn you Seiya! What was _ that _ for!"

"For you being too nice! He just tried to eat you yesterday!"

"But you said he's alright!"

"That's _ not_ the point!"

"Um..." The two butting hot heads immediately turned their attention back to Tiger's Eye who was watching with slight amusement. Their expressions suddenly changed and softened when the shape-shifter went fully on his knees and bowed in an apologetic manner. "I'm very sorry for attacking you yesterday. I admit I wasn't myself and I promise that it won't happen again."

Seiya snorted as he went back to his coffee-making and Yaten sat back to where he was before he was hit by the wooden spoon. It was his favorite one too. Damn that idiot Seiya, he thought, for making me look like a moron. "So... What did you guys talk about?"

Seiya tilted the pot, poured boiling water into one of the cups and handed it to Yaten who gave him the evil eye as he took it. Seiya saw it from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Nothing much, just stuff. "

Yaten took a careful sip from his cup, his sharp green eyes glaring with suspicious concern over its brim between the two men who were now enjoying their own share of aroma simmering from the coffee. "You know I don't like secrets," he mumbled, loud enough to be heard.

Seiya shot him a perplexed look, "we have bigger concerns right now Yaten. We gotta get back on proper road and head to a town before the cold get to us. Now drink up." He turned towards Tiger's Eye, "you coming with us?"

Tiger's Eye nodded. "I know the way to the nearest town. We can get there before nightfall. And till then," he fixed his gaze on Yaten, "I'll tell you everything."

"Welcome to the club!" Seiya announced and raised his cup in a mock cheer before gulping it down.

Yaten's eyes lighted up and finished the rest of his coffee in one gulp. "Um, before we go..." he said as he stood up and hurriedly made for the biggest bushes on sight.

"Don't wander off too far!" Seiya called after him.

"You asked why I had that look," Tiger's Eye started saying when Yaten was out of earshot, "that's because Yaten looks exactly like An'ya."

* * *

Thirty miles away, five figures in light brown robes and light metal armor were braving the wind as they tried to follow the trail of a runaway prince.

"Are you sure he went this way?" one of them asked but the rich baritone of his voice were made muffled by the strong autumn wind. A smaller figure huddled close to him who was making funny faces at the oncoming wind as his strawberry blonde hair was being tugged furiously by the raging air. Two more followed behind, each pulling onto the reins of two very restless horses.

"Haruka!" Kunzite bellowed. His heavy robe flapped against the wind.

"What!" snapped a woman with short sandy blonde hair. She was ahead of the group and was leading her own spotted mare.

"Are you sure he went this way!"

"The wind's too strong!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nephrite shouted back. His dark chocolate brown hair tumbled around in a nest of interlocking madness. "You're a Fushoujin!"

Haruka growled.

Jadeite walked up to Haruka and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Haruka?" he asked gently.

"The voices of the wind are too many. I can't..."

"Close your eyes and try again."

Haruka did as she was told and put all her focus on the wind. She begun to chant.

"Oh, spirits of the wind, hear my plea..."

Haruka's eyes fluttered open, revealing only whites. The wind swirled around her, creating a vortex. The Shitennou watched in awe as the Fushoujin's feet were lifted off the ground. Her robe flapped wildly as she floated in mid-air. As the wind swirled faster and faster, the tiny rocks beneath her feet trembled in silent fear.

Suddenly, she lifted an arm and pointed to her left. As she did that, a blast of wind escaped and shot through the air, almost knocking the Shitennou off their feet. The horses whinnied and Nephrite almost stumbled trying to calm them down.

Haruka tiptoed back onto the ground and her eyes returned to the normal shade of pale sky blue. "The wind said that the prince is over there. He's about thirty miles away and is heading towards a small town. He's not alone."

Kunzite nodded, "yeah, Yaten's with him."

"No, I don't mean him."

The Shitennou looked at her quizzically.

"There's a shape-shifter with them."

* * *

**A/N: Haruka's a Fushoujin, a word I just made up based on 3 kanji words. Fu = wind, shou = hear, jin = person. So it basically means 'one who hears the wind'.**


	9. Chapter 9 Shadows and Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Shadows and Dreams**

Layers of snow and ash crunched beneath his feet, leaving dark imprints behind as he surveyed the town. Empty stalls lined the crumbling sidewalks and puddles of ashen snow slithered off the beaten canvas covers that protected them from the harsh batter of winter. A gust of cold wind threatened the stalls and their wooden legs creaked and whined. Winter has cruelly stripped the trees off their splendor and they rattled like decaying bones as grey mottled branches stretched out like spindly grotesque fingers.

He rounded a dirty bend and was greeted by two rows of faded grey-plastered stone houses where the ends seemed to plunge into the heart of a black dome. The wooden doors were shut and some of the windows at the side of the houses were as pitched black as the gaping mouths of corpses, whereas some were like secret peepholes into a different world covertly guarded by the lapping shadows of flames from lighted fireplaces. The town was not entirely dead and he was guided further through it by a scent he knew all too well and craved.

He shuffled past the houses that towered over him like slanted tombstones, the ends of his long and heavy black cloak studded with snowflakes as it sizzled through the snow-filled path.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The small face of a boy suddenly appeared at one of the lighted windows, his large blue-grey eyes glistening with cat-like wonder at what could possibly be out at a night like this. They stumbled upon a lonely figure, draped by a piece of the night sky. It stopped and started to wave in his direction. He stared as a thin veined hand drained of color swung left and right with the hypnotic sway of a pendulum. The child squinted his eyes and looked harder beyond the slow downward drifting of snowfall but the rest of the mysterious figure was much too hidden beneath the thick black shroud and where the face was supposed to be was just darkness. God forbid, he thought, that there was a walking skeleton underneath all that cloth. Just as the horrifying vision of a skeleton crept into the unguarded folds of his mind, he felt a deep uneasy chill coursing through his spine. He jerked at what he thought was the sharp tip of a nail trailing around his skin. His breaths grew harder and sharper as the onset of an asthma attack started claiming him. He clenched at his tightening chest and tried to cry for his mama but his eyes refused to move away from the shadowed face. At the second before he exhaled his last, he thought he saw two lights gleaming straight at him, like the ends of cigarettes burning through layers of black cloth.

The dead child disappeared back into the house and the hooded figure continued on his way. The veins from his hand was gone and had a new rush of color as it slithered back under his sleeve. Moments later, the cold air shivered as the sound of a mother wailing at the sudden lost of a child rang through the deadened night.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

As he left the dying town, following a different scent, a rotten wooden plank stuck out halfway from a pile of snow with the other half of it revealing, in faded ink, _Welcome to Mermaid Town._

* * *

The holy fire licked the insides of the shrine as she knelt before it and while she chanted, her mind entered a cloud of dark smoke. The smoke was like a wall before her and no matter how hard she punched her fist against it, it would not crumble away. Anger raged through her. She had to get through the smoke, she thought desperately.

Behind the thick wall of smoke, she heard someone crying.

_'Help me!'_

Usagi! she thought. She punched against the wall again but it was useless. The smoke only stood over her, mocking her, taunting her.

"Usagi!" she cried.

_'Help me!'_

"Usagi!" she cried again, this time with tears in her eyes. No way was she going to let any harm come to Usagi. No way in hell! Not after all she's been through. Not after all that she's sacrificed. Usagi was for her to protect. She was the _kami_ she had been serving her whole life. To hell with all the _kami_ that she had prayed to before. They were nothing but stories woven from the strands of imagination and fantasy. Usagi, _no,_ _Seion_ _is_ real. The golden-haired goddess who had been sent for her to guard with her life. And yes, that is exactly what she'll do. Guard her with _her_ life.

Such thought was Rei's determination and strength that the wall of smoke was immediately pulled away by a whirlwind and she thought she heard a sound like a shriek echoing away. The view before her cleared up and she stepped forward.

_'Rei!'_

She ran. As she ran, she realized that she was her younger self again, her long midnight hair swinging back and forth as she ascended the path before her. Her legs were as strong as she remembered them to be and could carry her further. "Usagi!" she cried and her voice was as clear and vibrant as spring water at the base of a thunderous waterfall.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she finally took sight of a golden light. The kind of golden light that could only shine from the fine tresses of an angel. And that angel was calling for her. She gained speed, afraid that the golden light would disappear. Blue sky shone through eyes that were now gazing back at her. "Rei!" she could hear her cry.

A fierce blast of icy wind came and knocked her off her feet. When she looked up, black mist swirled around Usagi, swallowing the golden light. As she looked on in horror, her voice locked behind her throat, the black mist started to take a more solid shape. A skeletal hand appeared from the inside of a black sleeve and grabbed Usagi by the neck. Rei stared at the hood where underneath it was a doorway into an infinite darkness. The fathomless face stared back and though Rei could see nothing but more black nothing, she imagined the thing beneath the hood grinning at her. The skeletal hand hovered over Usagi's chest, its fingers spread out like gleaming claws. Usagi's face contorted in pain and struggled to get out of its grip but all that escaped her was an ear piercing scream. Rei could only watch in agony.

The pure white light of a crystal shone from Usagi's opened chest, sending Rei into a few seconds of total white blindness before the skeletal hand closed around the crystal, abruptly cutting out the light. The sound of shattered glass sent everything into darkness. And when Rei reopened her eyes, there was no hooded skeleton, no white crystal, no golden light, no Usagi. Rei sat in the darkness, listening to her own breathing and her heartbeat pounded like a brutal reminder of her failure.

Moments passed and a dark blue light began to glow in her direction. She stared at the growing orb and noticed that within it was the silhouette of a tall figure. Her heartbeat picked up its pace again but it was not a sign of fear. She recognized it as anticipation and hopefulness. The figure was distant and judging by its fading outline it would soon disappear. So she tried very hard not to blink and took in as much as she could. And what she saw was a glint of indigo shining through those deep set eyes that she knew could only belong to someone of truth, wisdom and strength.

"_Who are you?"_ Rei asked and waited for her vision to answer. Sometimes they do, most times they don't.

The figure was fading quicker and all that was soon left were those pair of eyes. _Eyes of a king, _she thought and watched it disappear. But before it did, it parted its lips and Rei strained her ears to listen.

_...Sei..._

Rei strained some more. Sounds echoed and bounced off like in a deep well and all she could make out from it was a man's voice.

_...ya..._

Then it was gone.

Perspiration cascaded down her temples when she opened her eyes. The holy fire has shriveled like the bud of a flower that would never taste the kiss of a bumblebee or quench the thirst of a hummingbird. Strands of her greying hair were plastered around her face. She was back to her aged self again. She touched her forehead, feeling the fine lines that had etched themselves over the years. Her throat was parched from all the chanting and her knees ached and throbbed from all the kneeling. Her mind though, has gotten stronger and wiser. Her mental skills have been honed like the sharp edge of a sword. Visions stayed with her for longer periods of time, unlike when she was younger where they would whisk away from her memory like a foggy mist.

Her visions of Usagi and the hooded skeleton scared her as they became more and more vivid. Her hands, heavily veined and boned at the joints, clenched the folds of her dress as she rehearsed the visions in her head. What does it mean? she wondered. Why do I keep seeing Usagi dying over and over again? What kind of evil is getting closer and closer? What is that crystal that shines with such a blinding light? And most importantly, who was that?

There were too many questions and she could not gather the mental strength to seek the answers out. The last of her concentration only ebbed away and overtook by the footsteps that padded lightly behind her then followed by a voice, "Rei?"

She turned around and there was Usagi, beautiful and angelic in the fading firelight. A look of concern was spread all over her face framed by the thick cascading golden locks. Rei gazed back silently, the corners of her lips cracking to form a smile. She gestured towards her, "come Usagi, come sit with me."

They sat before each other, their shadows quivering under the firelight. "Is everything alright?" Usagi asked. Time had neither touched a single strand of her hair, nor left a trail on her fair face. Her skin was ever as soft and supple like a freshly sprouted bud at the first taste of spring. It was as if the sun lived within her. But Rei was worried. How long before darkness would come, rip the fragile roots off and eat the light away?

"I'm getting old," Rei finally said in her aged voice. "I'm getting old and I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll be too weak to do my duty when the time arrives."

"Duty?"

"To protect you."

"Rei..." Usagi disliked seeing Rei this way. Just when she had finally come to terms that Rei was the only one she had. For years, she had cried over a family who had all existence of her wiped out. She stopped when she noticed the white hairs and lines that were beginning to show on Rei. She stopped asking the questions that were never going to be given answers. She was not supposed to be alive. She was no longer the Usagi she used to be. She was given a second chance to life, living off in a different body, a body that looked like hers, a body that has yet taken a taste of mortality, a body that belonged to a mermaid – as crazy as it sounds, but hey, what can be crazier than a dead person coming back to life? - called Seion. On some nights, she would hear a song in her dreams and see a flash of silver floating on silent water as clear as crystal. She had noticed the pattern, that her dreams happened during a full moon. _'Maybe Seion is living inside you,'_ Rei had said.

"One day I will die," Rei started again.

"Hush, don't say that." The thought of Rei dying was too painful for Usagi.

"That does not change the fact that I will die one day. Listen Usagi, I am the last member of the Hino family. I have done my best to upkeep this shrine and uphold its holiness. But I have failed in my duty to continue the bloodline and tradition which my ancestors have build for centuries. I know this shrine and all its memories will perish along with me. The tree will wither away. Demos and Phobos will follow me to the afterlife. But you? Who can I entrust you to? My whole life I've trusted no one but myself to care for you. And once I'm gone, who is going to mend your kimono? Who is going to brew you herbs during the cold seasons? Who is going to bring you your favorite flowers?" Rei touched Usagi's locks, lightly brushing it with her fingers. "Who is going to brush and bun up your hair?"

Usagi's eyes started to well up. She knew what this was about and wrapped her arms around Rei's waist where she buried her tears. Rei continued stroking the blonde's hair.

"My instincts tell me that you must leave tonight after sunset when the town's asleep. I will send Demos and Phobos to watch over you till you find some good people. You will know by the signs they give." Rei began to remember a pair of indigo eyes.

"This is all too sudden," Usagi said between sniffles. She never took too long to cry nowadays. She straightened herself again, her eyes red-rimmed and painful to look at.

"That's how instincts usually work."

"Won't you leave with me?"

"Oh how I wish I could. But I'm too old for traveling. And there's one thing I must do."

"What is it?"

The greying priestess only smiled as she knelt behind Usagi and started spreading her golden locks into two parts. Usagi understood and sat quietly while Rei tied her hair for the last time.

And while the dust from the fire settled, what felt like a harmless breeze blew past them lightly. Rei brushed the uneasy feeling aside as residual effects from her visions. And because it was dark, neither of them could see its true nature: a dark wisp-like form encircling around them and the room like a prowling predator. After a while, it escaped silently through a tiny gap between the doors and trailed past the town, through the quiet streets and deep into a forest where a hooded figure stood in waiting.

The black plume of smoke hissed into the hood where the face was supposed to be and a pair of lights like eyes came to life.


	10. Chapter 10 Faux

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the new favs and follows. They are deeply appreciated.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - FAUX**

Loneliness was such a despairing reality set out to crush her. The only surrounding sounds were the constant chirping of creatures hidden in the darkness and the soft whipping of tree branches in the whistling wind. She sat in front of the fire in the shrine, waiting. She could sense a stirring from the old tree. Its branches shook, its leaves trembled but it was not the wind's doing.

_Run! _was the word she constantly heard in her head ever since night fell. She had walked around the shrine grounds, digging her uncovered toes into the cool earth like roots themselves, savoring every moment she could. Then what started as an almost unnoticeable nagging in her head became inner screams that became much too hard to ignore as they pounded against the inner walls of her mind. But ignore she did of the old tree's desperate pleas and remained in the shrine.

The full moon sat at the peak of the universe, unmarred by the small distant grey clouds that loomed below her like lazy chariots. Her soft silver light barely reaching through the uneven canopy of the dense forest that stood like a horde of looming gnarly giants. A wave of unrest had invaded their lands, mangling them to their roots. If only they could stretch their branches higher towards their only hope that floated motionlessly above them, her light glowing and streaming towards them like a silver twine. But an illusion was all it was, and blind hope was all the moon could offer.

Rei's eyes remained close as her mind's eye roamed the corridors and rooms until she stopped at one of the bedrooms. From inside, she could hear the gentle breaths of the one with long golden locks and pure blue eyes, sleeping soundly, as if all the cares in the world never existed. Rei paused outside the door. Even with her clairvoyant abilities, she was afraid of intruding. She had to remind herself that the one in the room was not the one she was hoping to see. Memories flashed back into her thoughts of a moment between two women, one young and the other old, sharing their last hours together. The older one was combing the younger one's hair as a parting rite and secretly kept the strands that fell. Three strands of Usagi's golden hair were all it took to create such a striking form that now laid in her stead. Rei knew that once the replica wakes up, she will awake with Usagi's memories and believe herself to be Usagi. Rei resisted the temptation of looking in further, afraid she might falter to such a façade. _If only Yuuichirou could see this,_ she thought. _He has better sense._

Rei's head echoed with his voice and the things he would say to her. _Where in the world are you right now? _she wondered.

Yuuichirou had left many years ago without a word, on the same night she had told him how she felt about him.

_"I like you..."_she confessed on the eve of her birthday.

With his hair covering his downcast eyes, Rei once again came face to face with her greatest fear. _"I... I'm sorry, Rei..."_He replied with a crack in his voice – or was that her imagination? – before walking away.

_"I thought he felt the same about me..."_ she had told Usagi, cupping her ever flowing hot tears in her hands. Rei could not understand for she had gathered more reasons why he loved her the same way. _"Why?"_ she asked for she was very sure he did and her instincts were rarely wrong. What was it that held him back?

Rei shook her head. This was not the time to be thinking about it, especially not this night.

The night has gotten quieter. The moon has fallen deeper into the folds of the night's dark cloak, leaving the desperate pleas of the forest giants behind. Rei's focus heightened, causing her skin to tense as the fire before her sputtered. She pricked her ears to the sound of leaves raking across the ground. She did not turn to see but she could feel the back of her neck stiffening with paralyzing iciness. For a brief moment, she felt like a marionette without strings to tug her into movement. _He's here! _she thought. A branch snapped and fell onto the earth and the old tree shook its limbs in indignation – or fear? – at the approaching presence. _Stay away!_

"Good evening..." greeted a voice. A wave of cold air brushed across the exposed parts of her skin and she almost gasped for fear of her soul.

Rei swung around and stared into the face of total blackness, confined within a hood. Before it could touch her, she jumped back and placed more distance between her and the hooded creature. The fire bulked up in size, as if it carried a mind of its own made to protect its mistress whenever it sensed trouble.

It was finally here, looking exactly how Rei had seen it in her visions. She backed down a bit and brought her hands up defensively as she watched something slithered out from one of the creature's sleeves. Instead of a skeletal hand, it was covered in smooth and marble white skin. It turned till the palm faced upwards, beckoning towards Rei in a slow movement that was dreadful to watch. It felt as though she was at the mercy of a nightmare that was about to stop and trap her in its bowels for eternity.

"I see that you've been expecting me..." the creature behind the hood reeked of death as it spoke and a black haze swirled around it like an ominous dust.

"I saw you in my visions," Rei said. "I saw what you are and what you planned to do. I even know what your minions call you."

"Ah... how rude of you to peek..." Wiseman clicked his tongue and wagged his finger in mock scolding. "Well, no matter. I can save on the customaries," his arm snaked out further, "the Siren, please..."

"Never!" Rei spat as she backed further away. In another room not far away, a pair of closed eyes twitched towards wakefulness.

The hand stopped in mid-air, the ominous air hung heavily. A dark cloud passed and swallowed the moon whole, leaving nothing to illuminate the outside world. "Never?" A dry chuckle escaped from the hood. "Then," the chuckle stopped and before Rei knew it, Wiseman materialized before her, his hands almost touching her chest as a sucking air escaped the hood. Rei's knees buckled as if all strength from them were drained from her. The whites in her hair increased dramatically and her vision hazed over like mist over a lake's surface.

_Rei!_

Did she just heard...? _No, it's not possible, _she thought. _It must be just my imagination..._

"Ah, you are a strong one..." Wiseman said. His eyes shone with an evil glint, like burning lights in the night sky. He wanted to savor every last bit of his prey before taking it entirely. "And a tasty one... It's been a while since I've tasted had such purity from a grown one. The pure ones are usually too small, too little for me to even say enough. But _you, _oh you're such a delightful find. Now..." He stretched out his hand again, menacingly this time, "where were we?"

"Rei?"

_No! _Rei thought as she spun around. She was hoping that she could defeat the hooded creature herself without having to resort to this. There she stood with her eyes wide with horror, her blonde hair long and loosely tied. Even as a replica that wouldn't be able to last more than a night, she was still flesh and blood. Rei just could not bear to give her up.

Wiseman frowned beneath his hood as he sniffed the air. "Ah… the scent of the Siren…"

"Usagi, _Run!"_ Rei screamed and before Wiseman could react, she flung herself at him, hoping the weight of her body would be able to send him hurtling towards the fire. A surprised cry escaped from Wiseman as he was forced backwards. From the corner of his eye, the last of the Siren was seen as a trailing lock of golden hair. Anger seethed from every thread of his dark cloak. No human was going to stop him from getting what he wants.

He grabbed Rei by her shoulders, hurting her as he sunk his claws deep into her flesh and flung her away. She tumbled across the floor, blood oozing from her shoulders and soaking through her clothes. _"You cannot stop me!"_ Wiseman roared as he hovered his hand over Rei and he was about to absorb the last of her energy when a figure crashed through the shrine.

"REI!" someone hollered. But Rei was near to losing consciousness as she lied sprawled on the ground. Connections were lost in the already foggy parts of her brain and she could no longer tell between what was real and what was not. Surely, what she just heard can't be real. At the second before she blacked out completely, she heard the deep murmurings of a chant she thought only she knew.

Wiseman's hand stopped and faced the intruder. His eyes glinted menacingly from the dark emptiness of his hood. He hated to be interrupted, especially while he was finishing his prey. As he stared, rings of red began to spill and pulsate, sparking hate towards the man who now stood before him. Dark deep set eyes stared back, brimming with a great unfaltering sense of conviction. Everything about the man was massive, even his size though etched upon his face were lines deepened by the countless rivers of a time long passed. He may be only mortal but a great immaculate power surged through the pores of his skin.

Wiseman inhaled the aura and almost chocked on its denseness. His red eyes took in the disturbingly powerful mortal one more time and understood. He chuckled but his laughter only came out sounding like the quivering walls of a forgotten cave. For the first time in his inordinately long life, he was afraid of a mortal. And he was not ready to show it.

"Oh? Have you come to save your-"

But the man would not let Wiseman finish. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!"

Wiseman shrieked as an excruciating pain shot through him squarely in his face. In the moment of blindness he tried to tear the accursed _ofuda _away. But it would not let him, sealing him tightly to his powerless form. The man then gently carried the unconscious Rei away from the shrieking creature that was soon reduced to a mere black cloak crumpled to the ground with trails of white smoke drifting from the edges of the _ofuda_.


End file.
